Struck by Lightning
by mizmojo3
Summary: When Laxus and Lucy first woke up neither knew how their day would end. Now after a heated argument in the middle of the guild, the pair are... going on a date? What other adventures will stem from this? More importantly what romances will start to take place? Spoiler Alert! if you don't keep up with reading! M for language but who knows in the future ;) LaLu (image is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fairy Tail. This is the first time I have ever written something like this... enjoy! :)

Struck by Lightning

As the glow of the morning sun rising breached the once again open window in Lucy's apartment the young mage begins to wake. She tries to shuffle under the blankets it is then she realizes that she is not a lone in her bed. However if the window is open and the blue ball of fur above her head are any indication she knows its just her pink haired partner and his adorable yet annoying cat.

"Luuuccceee…im hungry…" The blonde hears her still sleeping friend mumble into the pillow.

_I swear that baka has no understanding of personal space, he is just lucky I have not Lucy kicked his and that stupid cats butt out of here. Mainly because I am still sore and two I guess I owe him since we only took that stupid mission yesterday to pay **my** rent… Ugh but I already agreed to buy those two breakfast today as a thank you why do they have to push their luck? _

With a growl of irritation Lucy gets out of her bed, grabs some clothes and towel, and heads to her bathroom so that she can start getting ready for the day. She knew that Natsu and Happy will be sleeping for a few more hours, and she wanted to get to the guild and find an easy solo job. Even though the celestial mage paid her rent yesterday she still has to feed herself for the rest of the month.

While stripping of her clothes and stepping into the shower the blonde continues her thoughts and sweat-dropped… '_the problem is not feeding myself but the rest of my team. Between Erza's cake addiciton, Happy's constant need for fish, and Natsu and Gray's completely different taste pallets I am amazed that I have survived this long. I love my friends but I do not understand why my kitchen seems to be our base camp.' _

Lucy grumbles a few choice words over her frustrating financial situation as she finished scrubbing her scalp with her favorite strawberry shampoo. Putting her head underneath the stream Lucy sighs in relief as the hot water works its way down her curves, relaxing her body. Taking the matching conditioner she lathers that into her hair and then grabs her vanilla body wash to clean off all remaining tension that the previous day caused her. Letting out another sigh the mage lets the water rinse everything away so that she can start today new.

Stepping out of the shower she dries her hair and puts on the clothes she brought in earlier. Starting with her white lacy bra with a small pink bow in the middle and matching white underwear that had pink bows on her hips and over her butt. Over her underwear she pulls on a black short skirt and white cropped tank top and a red fitted cropped jacket. Checking her appearance in the mirror the blonde decides to leave her hair down for a change. Stepping out of the bathroom she quietly writes a note to her partners and sticks in on her fridge, the only way she knows they will see it, puts on her knee high black boots and grabs her belt, whip, and keys and walks out the door.

While walking to her beloved second home Lucy decides to call out Plue to walk with her. After chanting the words the little "dog" pops out and starts his shaky dance with a happy "puunn pun." The young blonde giggles and starts to walk with him along the edge of the canal, ignoring the warnings of the fishermen.

When the guildhall is in site Lucy takes a deep breath and smiles at the site a ways ahead of her. She may fight to pay her rent to have a place to sleep at night but Fairy Tail will always be her home. After releasing the air she forced into her lungs she looks up at the sky. "Plue, there is going to be a meteor shower tonight, do you want to watch it with me?" Lucy asks her little celestial friend, but before he can answer a loud _BOOM _and bright flash of lightning strikes down next to the girl and the snowman/dog. "KYAAAAAAAA!" The woman jumps back tripping over her own feet and squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her fists to brace for impact.

After a few moments Lucy realizes that she has not in fact hit the ground, but instead has a large arm wrapped around her waist. She had a faint idea as to whom the muscular arm belonged to, but prayed that she would not be right. Taking another moment to take in breath to calm her she opened her eyes to see very amused gray eyes looking back at her, with a smirk across the rest of the face. _Dang it, it is him… _ she thinks to herself.

"H-Hey Laxus…" Of course it just had to be him, the great lightning dragon slayer, one of the strongest guys in all of Fiore and she had to scream and almost fall over right in front of him, how embarrassing. "Umm… thank you for c-catching me… but do you think you can pull me up now?" She felt her face heat up as he pulled her up into his chest, her face at this point felt like it was on fire and he let out a small deep chuckle. She quickly stepped back and brushed her hair behind her ear looking down at the ground.

It was then that she noticed the trembling and crying Plue hiding behind her legs, and all the embarrassment she felt left her body and a new emotion filled her… anger.

If Lucy were like her best friend she would be engulfed in flames, she turned on the lightning dragon slayer and glared at him with such intensity it would rival Erza's. Laxus had only just realized the change in attitude as he felt the dark aura coming off of the small mage in front of him.

"LAXUS! Look what you did!" The man looked at where the girl was pointing and saw a small snowman thing with a tail cowering behind the curvy blonde. He looked back at her rage filled eyes and had to take a step back, _'wasn't she just a sputtering mess a second ago, and what the hell did I do?' _

"What are you talking about blondie? And what the Hell is that thing" He asked her, he honestly had no clue what to make of it

_'BLONDIE? THING?' _Lucy screamed in her head, while bending down to pick up the shaking mess of a spirit and cradled him to her chest. Plue nuzzled his face in attempts to hide himself in the depths of her ample cleavage. Laxus saw this and thought of how he was slightly jealous of the… what ever it was.

"First of all my name is LUCY and second this is my SPIRIT, his name is Plue, and you have now fully succeeded in insulting _and_ scaring him you arrogant, insensitive, blonde, jerk!" The blonde spitfire screamed at him and then stormed off toward the guild, still cradling the small spirit to her chest to comfort him. Leaving the tall blonde mage very confused and surprised staring after her.

With a loud bang the doors to the guild open and the few early risers turned to see a very pissed off celestial spirit wizard. This is a very rare sight to be seen in front of them; normally the bubbly girl is all smiles, which were infectious to everyone in the guild. She is even known to be able to draw out a few, though rather strange, laughs from the estrange iron dragon slayer. Still fuming Lucy heads toward the bar where a very concerned take-over mage is standing.

Pausing slightly to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, the girl looks down at the shaking spirit still hiding his face and smiles. "Plue… hey it is okay now… what would you like from Mira? You can have anything you want."

The spirit tentatively looks up at his master and after taking in his surroundings and her smile for reassurance responds "Punn pun?"

"Yes anything"

"Puunnn!" The spirit looks at the smiling beautiful barmaid and orders. "Puunn Pun"

Lucy giggles at her friend who is trying her best to figure out what the spirit just ordered, to alleviate the confusion Lucy translates, "He wants and ice-cream Sunday, and a strawberry smoothie for me please" Mira looks at her friend and smiles thankfully.

The mage and her spirit move to sit at the bar to wait for their order the rest of the guild went back to what they were doing, but before long Lucy is quickly pulled out of her newfound good mood when she hears the doors to the guild open again. Realizing it could really only be one man, she quickly turns to her spirit and asks that it return to the spirit world and that she will call him back out when his order is ready. Plue looked at Lucy questioningly, but realized the only reason she would have for sending him back for that short amount of time. The spirit smiled thankfully and left. As soon as Plue was safely back in his world her anger began to rise again as she turned to glare at the man walking into the guild.

The people closest to Lucy sensed her anger spike back up and turned to see what made her so angry. Much to their shock they saw her staring down the resident lightning dragon slayer as he entered the guild. Mira too also took notice and knowing that the mage does not normally get angry without reason immediately thought of turning into her Satan Soul form.

Laxus scans the room looking for his target, after spotting her at the bar; he heads over to her and calls out, "Oi, blondie, what the hell? You scream at me, then storm off without letting me respond?"

"As far as I was concerned the conversation was over."

"Clearly its not if I still have no idea what I did wrong." At this point the whole guild was silent listening to the argument that was taking place in front of them.

"What, do you have**_ that_** thick of a skull? I told you, you scared my spirit and then went and insulted him on top of it!"

"I didn't do anything how could I have scared the thing?!"

Master Makarov could hear the yelling taking place down below, and although fighting is not new to Fairy Tail hearing his grandson and the ever happy celestial mage of all people fighting did not sit well with him, and thus decided he to see what the argument was about.

"Again he is not a THING, he is my spirit and friend, and you scared him when you landed next to me after transporting yourself in your lightning form"

Laxus thought for a moment, then smirked, "Your this upset because that little _spirit_ was afraid of a little lightning? That seems pretty lame don't ya think? It sounds to me like you should just trade his key in for a stronger, better one."

Lucy's world stopped, she could not believe what he just said. Did he really believe that her spirits were used like that, is this really what _everyone_ thought? These people around her are her family, just as her spirits are her family. She knows Team Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia understand how important her spirits are to her. But now she wonders if they only understood because they visited the spirit world with her and interacted with them… what about before? What about everyone else in the guild? Were they under the impression that celestial spirits were to be treated as… as… _tools_? That they could be traded in or replaced so easily?

Her celestial spirits are her friends; the bonds she had made with all of them are irreplaceable. So having to sacrifice Aquarius's key that day was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do, but she did it for them. Then after everything ended and she had time to think about what happened, about the price she **and **Aquarius paid, had left her devastated. Lucy hadn't been able to talk about it to anyone about it because she was still trying come to terms with it herself. And he has the gall to suggest she do it again, and he had said it so easily!

Before she could register what she was doing Lucy had gotten out of her chair made the few strides to cover the distance between the two, drew back her hand and smacked Laxus across the face, hard, to the point that his face had turned to the side and there was a clear marking of her hand across his cheek.

People gasped around her but she didn't care, she was still in his face and seething. "You listen well Laxus Dryer, my spirits are my friends, my family, just like everyone in the guild is. Saying I should trade in Plue's key is like saying I should trade someone from this guild to another guild. I understand that other celestial mages have abused their spirits and used them as mere tools, but they are living beings and I love all of them. Many of the spirits I have contracts with now have had horrible masters in the past; some have even been beaten, treated no better than trash. And I have been working very hard to show them how a real celestial mage acts. Therefore I will defend my spirits and I wont allow the people that they help me protect and save, like _you_, to even think about treating them any way I wouldn't. I thought that since I was a member of Fairy Tail, _your_ _family _Laxus, that you would have the decency to show respect my other family."

Laxus and rest of the guild remained in shock; they had never seen this side of Lucy before. The lightning mage noticed the girl in front of him had started to pale but her eyes still held her furry, she took a swaying step back and continued, "Also because you seem to need a large explanation for something so simple. I am not upset that Plue is now scared of _lightning_, I am pissed because he is now afraid of _you_."

After that Lucy turned to Mira after closing her eyes and counting to five, she opened them and gave the shocked take over mage the best smile she could manage, "Mira did you by chances already make Plue's Sunday?" The barmaid looked wide-eyed at Lucy, then Laxus, then back to Lucy. She could only shake her head no at first then added, "No I did not I am sorry it will be just one second."

Lucy calmly replied, "Oh no Mira its fine, I think I will just to take him to an ice-cream shop in town instead, but I promised Natsu and Happy that I would buy them breakfast here as a thank you, so could you please just put it on my tab and Ill be back later to pay?"

"S-Sure Lucy no problem."

"Great, thanks Mira." Lucy turned and stepped up close again to the lightning mage, his face still had a distinct hand mark on, and spoke softly. Intending on having only the dragon slayer in front of her hearing, unknown to her however another dragon slayer had taken a break from eating iron to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"Listen sparky, you think about what I said, and you think all day if you have to if that's what it takes to get it through that thick skull of yours. I will not have any of my family to be scared of one another, celestial or fairy. Therefore you will be spending this evening with Plue and I watching the meteor shower so that he is not traumatized by today's events. That is **after** I spend most of _today_ assuring him that you wont hurt him. You wont hurt him will you sparky?" Lucy states coldly.

Laxus still stood in disbelief staring at the girl could only managed to shake his head no.

"Good, do we have an understanding then?"

A nod

"Excellent, I will back later today, clear your schedule." Lucy then put on one of her signature smiles and moved past him, heading out of the guild.

After the doors closed and a few moments of silence, Cana looks around and asks what everyone was thinking, "What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail**

**Previously: **After the doors closed and a few moments of silence, Cana looks around and asks what everyone was thinking, "What the fuck just happened?"

The answer came from the back of the room, "Gihi, sparky just got his ass handed to him by bunny girl." And with that people came back to life, shouts of "Lucy is a MAN" from Elfman while some tried to ask Laxus what Lucy said before she left but he was to busy glaring at the corner where Gajeel was to answer, others discussing on how they finally understood what Natsu and Gray mean when they talked about "scary Lucy". Master Makarov had finally broken from his own shock and yells down, "Laxus get your ass up here and in my office."

Finally releasing his glare at the table to glance up at his grandfather, Laxus sighs and made his way to the master's office, only to be stopped by Mira.

"What do you want demon woman?"

"I will tell you this now, you owe much more than one apology to Lucy, I am sure with your dragon senses you felt the amount of magic she depleted when she was talking with you, the toll it was taking on her."

He thought back for a moment, and realized Mira was right and nodded. The barmaid nodded back answering the question she knew he would ask, "My guess is that she was holding back a spirit, keeping its gate closed by force when they were trying to come out with their own magic and it was probably not just one gate either. I am guessing you do not realize how skilled she has to be to do that, nor do you understand the reason for why she did that." Mira sighed and looked at the dumbstruck mage, "She did not want her spirit or spirits to hurt you, she used up a lot of magic to keep you safe, although in my opinion you deserved what they wanted to do…" Laxus glared at her but kept listening silently, "Lucy probably has the biggest heart in Fairy Tail, and she can not stand to see those she loves hurt especially if she were to somehow be the cause of it. She probably has already started to feel bad about just hitting you." This last bit of information surprised the S-class mage and gave her a 'you cannot be serious' look.

As if reading his mind Gajeel stepped up and responded, "She-devil is right, bunny girl is just like that. Shit I should know, after what I did to her…" He trailed off thinking over the darker parts of his past containing Lucy, "I hurt her pretty bad, yet she always makes a point to acknowledge me with a smile as soon as she sees me." Laxus looked at him somewhat shocked, but had little time to think about what the two mages revealed about the blonde bombshell before he heard his grandfather yell down for him again.

He went to move past the two but was stopped again, "What now metal head."

"Bunny girl may have a problem hitting you, or letting her spirits hurt you. But I sure as hell do not, and neither does her team, or She-devil right here, keep that in mind next time you think about making her cry." Focusing again on what happened with Lucy, he realized he did miss it at first, the smell of salt as she left the guild. He dipped his head in recognition. After receiving conformation the iron dragon slayer went back to his table with a nodding in approval black exceed sitting on it.

As Laxus made his way up the stairs he thought more about the altercation, well rather he thought about Lucy. He entered his grandfather's office and sat down lazily in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Makarov had many emotions running though him but he decided to remain stoic and stare at his idiot of a grandson. "What happened?"

"Jiji… I…" he started but realized he was not sure, "honestly have not really figured that out yet." Laxus finally said while sighing in defeat and running his hands through his hair in frustration, he did not like this feeling. He did like feeling uncertainty, guilt he could live with, he has lived with it for awhile but at least he was sure about it.

"You really do have a thick skull don't you?" Laxus just glared at the tiny old man. "What did she say at the end?"

"Well basically she has demanded that tonight I spend time with her and the spirit watching some meteor shower, so that it wont be scared of me anymore. Then something about how she wont let someone from her family be scared of another member, whatever the hell that means." He decided to summarize what she said to his grandfather. In truth however he had remembered every detail of the exchange, he passed it off because of his dragon senses but in the back of his mind he knew it was something else,** she** was something else.

He did not know why, normally he could just brush people off, but something about her just made him pay attention and remember everything she said and did. He recalled how her face looked when she said it, how her eyes held a certain fire, he voice had passion, but her body was releasing magic at an alarming rate, the air around her was made even more intense by the pressure she was sending off. At least now he figured out why on that part after Mira's "discussion" with him on the way up here.

He narrowed his eyes on the thought of her and metal head lecturing him. He did not like when anyone else tried to lecture him, but for some reason he did not mind the little blonde. He would never admit it but a part of him enjoyed seeing the responses she gave to him, he liked the way she blushed when he held her earlier and appreciated the spitfire in her that shined, even if it was out of anger.

He was still in deep thought about the whole thing when his grandfather snapped him back to the conversation. "Looks like you found a way to make it up to her, good. Saves me the trouble of yelling at you. You will accompany her tonight and I will speak to her when she comes back. I will be asking for a full report from her as well as Plue. I was going to give you some paperwork to work through the night but this seems to be a much more acceptable punishment."

Laxus and the master both groaned, Laxus at the thought of more paperwork, his gramps at the realization he could not pass it off to someone else. The younger mage made his way to stand up when he saw a look flash across his grandfather's eyes. _'Oh no… I know that look' _

"Hey Laxus?"

"…Ya jiji?"

"This date your spending with Lucy might not be such a bad thing, it could lead to a bright future for the two of you, She could make a great mother to my great-grandchildren. She is understanding and forgiving, and is obviously more than willing to stand up to you."

"Oh what the hell gramps, tonight is far from being a date, it is just her punishment for hurting one of her spirits feelings."

"Does not mean that it can't turn into one… and you should take the day to think about what you just said. Is it really just about her **spirit's **feelings?"

The young mage decided that he had just about enough lecturing for one morning, but he knew that tonight blondie would not let up so easy. He moved the rest of the way to the door and thought about how surprised he was when she first yelled at him, after being so embarrassed. He could not understand how the girl could jump so quickly between emotions. The dragon slayer sure as hell never expected her to continue yelling at him in the middle of guild… he had to admit, he was starting to like this little side of her hidden inside. He smirked to himself while closing the door to his grandfather's office and heading to his own, _'maybe there is more to her than just the she shows, I wonder what other sides she has hidden away' _he grinned perversely at that thought, _'maybe tonight won't be all that bad.' _

**Going back to when Lucy leaves the guild**

_'Ohhhhh that man it just so…. So…. Ugh. I can not believe someone in my guild could think that way. How could they think that I would just treat my spirits in such a horrible manner. I love all of them, I would never 'trade one in' to get another. _Lucy had made it outside of the guild just before her tears started to run. She did not want anyone to see her cry about what had happened. She was still holding back Virgo and Taurus. _ I am just glad that Loke let me handle the situation, or maybe he was just in shock. Virgo always comes out when she feels I need her, Taurus was surprising however. However he and Plue seem to get along very well.' _Lucy sweat-drops* _'Now that I think about it, I am supposed to spend the evening with Laxus. I had not really thought that through, but I will do it. Plue needs tonight, and so do the rest of my spirits so that I can show them that even the most incompetent jerk can be learn how a real celestial mage acts. I do not want to have Plue or anyone else feel scared, or angry, to have to stand by members of Fairy Tail.' _ The tears had stopped at this point and new feeling of determination filled her. She continued walking through the park towards the ice-cream shop, and she prayed it would be open this early.

After her anger and frustration had subsided, so had Loke's and Virgo's but now it was only a matter of- Her thoughts proven right when a bright golden light flashed beside her and a tall slender man appeared. He was wearing a fitted suite, stylish sunglasses, on had orange mane like hair with what could be called ears sticking from the top. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Ya, thanks Loke. I am sorry for holding you guys, can you apologize to Virgo for me? I just didn't want to see my family fight, even if he was being a jerk." Lucy looked up questioning at her loyal lion spirit.

"Of course Princess, I am sure that they understand. I have never felt you that angry and hurt before, and we just wanted to help. Can you tell me what happened?" Loke looked down warmly as his master sighed. She went on and told him what happened and what was said, the lion spirit knew that she needed to talk this all through, she had been keeping some much pain to herself lately. He wrapped his arm around the young mage and smiled assuring, "All of us will be very happy to know that you stuck up for us, you truly are a great master."

"Loke, you know I am not your guys' master, I am your friend and family. At least that's what I hope you all think towards me… I don't like seeing any of my family hurt or insulted." Lucy looked down at her feet and absent-mindedly stroked her keys. "I still can not believe I blew up like that at the guild, do you think they are mad at me?"

Loke chuckled down at the blonde, "No I do not think they are mad at you, none of us are. I and a few others are rather surprised that you bitch slapped Laxus across the face however."

Lucy shrunk down and into her spirit's side attempting to hide herself from what she did. "You're right, I slapped **Laxus Dreyer**. I should not have hit him from anger… oh no! I am making him spend time tonight with Plue and me, what if he just attacks me in retaliation!"

Loke looked to the side with a scowl on his face, "I do not think that he is stupid enough to do that tonight, I do not think he wants to every hurt a guild mate again. Even if he does however, he will have to face me, your fearless prince, and any of your other loyal spirits. Not to mention those that love you at Fairy Tail."

Looking up at the gray sky she sighs, "I guess you are right, he has changed a lot and I do not think that after everything he would ever_ intentionally_ hurt someone in Fairy Tail. I do not think he understands how he hurt me today, he just does not understand how I think of you guys. A lot of people do not understand, past celestial mages made it hard for them to... I can't really blame him for what he said, he just did not know any better…" she trailed off in thought looking out across the park, "But after tonight I will make him understand, if I can teach that baka than I can teach anyone right?!"

Loke looked down at his master's eyes full of hope and compassion, and he could not help but smile. "You really do forgive people a little too easy Princess. I suppose your right though, if anyone were to get through to that ass it would be someone with as big of a heart as you." Loke stopped and turned then kissed her hand, signaling his departure. Before he left he added knowingly, "Remember your spirits are always with, and will help you whenever you need it. Good luck tonight Princess."

He shimmered out to his world in golden sparkles, leaving a much happier celestial mage. She turned seeing that his departure had perfect timing. Lucy had just arrived at the ice cream shop; luckily it was also a waffle house so they were open at 10 am. The busty blonde walked in and ordered the Sunday for Plue and waffles with strawberries for herself. After receiving a few questionable looks she shrugged and sat down, when the order came she called out her little spirit and watched him light up with happiness at the sight of his large Sunday.

Lucy smiled down at her friend and began the long process of opening him up to giving Laxus another chance tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Back at Fairy Tail**

After the initial shock had blown past, the guild was back to normal and the late risers were starting to file in. All of who were quickly informed of the morning events.

**BANG! **The guild doors kicked open while a pink haired dragon slayer runs in, "Yo Luce! Can we get breakfast now we're starving?"

"Aye! I want a fish, lots and lots of fish!" Happy cheerfully shouts flying above his partner's head looking for the blonde

"Hey you pyro there is no need to be so damn loud." Grey states calmly, striding in after the two overly excited teammates.

"What was that ice prick?"

"You heard me flame-tard"

"Wanna go snow queen?" the two rivals had pressed their heads together and sparks were flying between their eyes.

"Are you two fighting?" A red-haired beauty walked up with a dark aura around her.

"A-ah E-Erza didn't know you were here, and us fighting? N-never" the Salamander squeaked out

"Aye were best buddies after all" Gray mimicing the blue cat, while he hooked his arm with Natsu's.

"Good. Friends should not fight. Where's Lucy by the way?" The re-quip mage questioned the two.

Shrugging his shoulders the fire dragon slayer replies, "she wasn't at her house when Happy and I woke up."

"Aye, she left a note on her fridge saying that she would buy us breakfast at the guild as a thank you, but I don't see her here."

"Thank you for what pinky?"

"We had to go on a quick mission yesterday because she realized she was a little short on her rent that was due. She was yelling at us the whole time to hurry up so we could get back in time."

"Aye, Lucy's really loud."

"You got that right little buddy."

"Why did she not ask us to all go?" Erza asked before Gray could. Though neither would admit it, they both felt slightly left out.

"She said she looked for you and frosty but couldn't find ya. So we just went with her, she kept yelling it was our fault anyways for always eating her food." Natsu admitted

Feeling better that they were not forgotten, "You two boys both eat a lot at Lucy's. And she always remembers to have strawberry cake for me. I suppose it is all our fault in a way."

"Aye, and she always has fish too!" The group finally turned to see the everyone in the guild either staring at them, or purposely looking away.

They ignored this fact and moved to a table to wait for their blonde companion. Natsu however was impatient and hungry so he ran up to the bar with Happy in tow.

"Yo Mira have you seen Luce? I'm starving"

Mira looked sadly at Natsu and Happy then at the rest of Team Natsu. "Yes, Lucy was here earlier, she asked for me to get you and Happy whatever you wanted, saying that she'll be back later to pay for it."

"Well okay great!" the fire dragon shouted, he was just about to list out his order but stopped. "Mira where is Lucy now? Why isn't she here?"

The guild became unbearably silent at Natsu's question. No one was sure how Lucy's team would react after they heard what happened.

Gray and Erza had picked up the later portion of the conversation at the bar as well as the silence that enveloped the guild.

"Mira… are we missing something?" Gray asked. The barmaid sighed and motioned for the two at the table to come to the bar for the explanation. They hesitate but complied.

From the corner of the room Gajeel nudged Levy slightly, "Shrimp you should go up there too." She looked from her book, "Is this about earlier?" "Ya, about Lucy"

At the mention of her best friend's name the solid script mage slamed her book closed and ran up to the bar.

"Mira what's going on?"

"Oh Levy! Gajeel didn't tell you?"

"No- I asked why everyone was so quite but he wouldn't say. Probably for the best though, when he tells a story it is as confusing as deciphering a book that is written in an unknown language, starting from the middle, with pages missing."

"Knew you would complain!" Gajeel shouted at the bar, but looked down at his cat and mumbles, "Is it really that bad?"

Panther Lilly barely stifling his laugh with a cough answers, "No, starting a book from the middle would at least leave the ending in tact."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

**_Flashback:_**

_Levy Mcgarden had just entered the guild and made her way to the back corner, "Hey Gajeel why is everyone so quiet?"_

_"Something happened before you got here, but it would be best if we waited a bit, some people need to show up firs, 'till then just read or whatever."_

_"O-Okay… no one is hurt right?"_

_"Just wait shrimp, you always complain when I try and explain things."_

_"That's because you never** explain** anything!"_

_"See I haven't even started and you're already complaining"_

_Levy rolled her eyes and looked at the black exceed who was smiling knowingly, "Lilly would you please explain?" _

_"This time I think Gajeel is right, just wait it should not be long now."_

_"hmph" the short bluenette sits down in defeat. _

_"Gihi"_

**_End Flashback_**

**At the bar:**

"Mind if we listen as well? Laxus refuses to let us in his office and we have only received pieces of what happened, all we know is that Lucy is involved." Freed asks the barmaid with the other members of the Raijinshū standing behind him.

A few eyebrows rose in question, but no one objects.

"Could Juvia join as well, Juvia wishes to know what happened to love rival."

The group dipped their heads in approval, while Gray waved her over to stand beside him. For once she is silent about their proximity.

"Alright Mira what happened to Lucy?" Erza asked impatiently

"Well I am not sure about the details before Lucy entered the guild but I will tell you about everything I know. But only on one condition, **all **of you are to stay here and silent until I am done. Understand?" Mira conveniently allowing her demonic voice slip through at the end to show her seriousness. They all nodded, most while cowering a bit. The former S-class narrows her eyes at the group in front of her testing their reactions. Her expression softens and she begins retelling the group of the morning's events.

**In Laxus's office, about the same time Natsu started talking to Mira:**

**_'_**_Damn Jiji, making me do all this paper work for him. I might not be working through the night but I sure as hell am working through the day. It doesn't help that my team keeps coming up here asking about this morning. I guess no one wants to be the person to tell my team that their "great leader" was berated in the middle of the guild. _

_But I guess I don't have it so bad, least they don't go destroying everything in sight. I mean compared to Team Natsu they aren't nearly as troublesome that poor Blondie has it…it…. ah SHIT! BLONDIE'S FUCKING TEAM! I forgot all about her over-protective, hot-blooded, demolition crew she calls a team. That group alone has caused more destruction and paper work than everyone else put together, and Mavis knows how much worse it would be if Blondie weren't with them. She is probably the only person in the guild that can calm all three of those idiots down, besides **maybe** master. Even then he has to be titan form to hold down Flame-head, with Titania and Ice-boy going all out the guild may not be left standing._

**_Fuck!_**_ It just had to be her of all people that I made angry- No I didn't just make her angry, or even just make her cry… I disappointed her. Goddamn that look, I have never felt something like before. Even facing Jura hadn't shaken me as much as that look did. Those sweet brown eyes should not be allowed to hold such emotion. I might even have nightmares about that look. Wait swe-'_

**"He said WHAT?!" **

Laxus was pulled out of his thoughts by another surprise, "was that Blondie's friend, the little bookworm? She never yells" he asks to the empty room. _'It has been really quite for awhile, that could really only mean either Blondie is back or her team is here and some poor soul is telling them… probably Mira, she may be the only one brave enough to break the news of what happened. Tsh- better go out there so they don't destroy the guild.' _

The lightning mage made his way out of his office and towards the railing where he sees his grandfather sitting on it with a bottle in one hand and a mug balanced beside him.

"Starting the day off strong eh Jiji?"

The old guild master looks up at his grandson, "Figured you'd come out soon, and you could probably use a drink if what I think is going happen, happens. I started preparing when you left my office." Hiccup*

"You're right" Laxus swiped the bottle from his grandfather's hand and takes a swig while peering down at the group at the bar, "So what part are they at now?"

Makarov glared his now bottle-less hand, as if scolding it for letting go so easily, but shrugged and grabbed the mug intended for Laxus "Levy just faced Demon Mira for her interruption, surprisingly the girl didn't flinch, I guess she's too pissed to be scared. She yelled after you're stupid suggestion to exchange keys. But I guess she wants to hear the rest of the story before acting on any ideas."

The pair watched along with the rest of the guild at the group's reaction:

Natsu's fists kept igniting and then extinguishing.

Juvia had placed her hand on Gray's shoulder after ice had started to form under his feet.

Erza was standing calm but was emitting a very dark aura. Happy was standing on the counter admitting a similar one, but by size comparison not nearly as terrifying.

Gajeel had come up behind Levy who was shaking in anger. She calmed slightly when he nudged her to alert the girl of his presence.

Freed and Evergreen were standing uncharacteristically in shock.

But what surprised Laxus was Bickslow's reaction. The seith mage had his arms crossed over his chest and was frowning with disapproval.

Laxus ran his hands through his hair in frustration, and turned so he can lean his back against the railing. "Jiji… how do you think they will react?"

"I don't know, I'm surprised they held on this long, Mira is pretty much done and the only interruption was Levy's."

Laxus took another long swig of the liquid and glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you know what she said to him before she left?" Natsu asks now eerily calm.

"U-uh no, only Laxus knows and he wouldn't sa-"

"That question wasn't for you Mira." Gray snaps, knowing the question was directed toward the other dragon slayer.

"Gray- Lucy did not lash out, so neither shall we. She wouldn't even let her spirits come out, how would she react if we did something to someone not involved." The re-quip mage scolds.

"You're right. Sorry Mira."

"How did you-"

"We know how strong the bonds are that Lucy has with her spirits. They would have reacted after sensing Lucy's emotions. But we also know that Lucy would not let them act on those emotions." the scarlet haired woman interjects.

"Ya, I know what Bunny Girl said. I'll tell you guys in the bit, seems we have some unwanted listeners. I'm guessing she was trying to avoid this part becoming common knowledge."

"Understood. Boys we are going on a walk so we can talk privately with Gajeel, then we are going on a mission. Lucy will just avoid us for a while anyway so that she doesn't have to talk about today's event. Maybe with the reward we can do something nice for her for a change and buy her groceries or something. As for matters here we will have to respect the punishment Lucy gives Laxus. It would only upset her more if we were to attack him in her name." Turning from the boys to look at the petite girl, "Levy, you know Lucy would not be happy if you too were to act on anger."

The little blue-haired girl nodded, she had clamed but her fists were still shacking at her sides.

"Levy, take care of Luce until we get back ok? She's still… well you know… Oh and Laxus you can come down now."

All eyes turned to look at the blonde mage on the upper balcony; he shrugged and made his way downstairs while taking another swig of the bottle.

With every step he took it was another tick of a countdown until detonation of the bomb called Team Natsu. Everyone was on edge just waiting for her team to blow up, but they didn't. They all remained still while Laxus moved away from the stairs towards the group at the bar.

"Laxus, just one question and think it over carefully. Depending on the answer I may change my mind and beat your ass to a pulp… How did you make Lucy feel?"

The guild was on their toes, with confused looks on their faces. Some were about to laugh until they realized Natsu's question was not in fact a joke.

With a raised eyebrow the blonde stared at the absent blonde's team, then realized what her team wanted to hear-how she looked at him… her look that made him shudder once again… her look of being- "Disappointed." He sighed.

A few silent moments passed and her team glanced at one another. Natsu, Gray, **and** Erza shivered slightly remembering their own experience of a disappointed Lucy. Much to the guild's surprise the three, plus Happy, seemed to relax.

While running his hand through his jet-black hair Gray sighed, "Damn… Scary huh? Has she decided your punishment? It doesn't go away until you complete whatever it is." Gray responds.

"Shit, good to know. Never thought you three would have seen it. But ya metal head will tell you guys."

"Very well. Gajeel I think we can all do with a breather. We'll go home to pack first, then you can tell us about the rest of the conversation."

"Alright I'll meet you at the park in an hour, Lilly and I will be training."

The "strongest team" made their way towards the door when Natsu called out, "Yo Mira, Happy and I will have the usual when we come back to pick a job. So just in case Lucy comes back before we eat you can still charge her." He smiles widely.

"No problem Natsu, I'll wrap it up to go for you guys."

"Idiot, how can you still have her pay for you?"

"What Luce promised us breakfast!"

"Aye!"

After the team had left Levy couldn't take it anymore, angry tears had trailed down her cheeks. '

_Lu-chan has been hurting since Tartarus. She never explained the tattoo on her chest, or how she can now use water magic. When I tried to ask her about it she brushed it off saying it was a gift from the Celestial Spirit King. But she looked like she was about to start crying. Something really bad happened but she refuses to talk about it, and her team and I came to the conclusion that it has something to do with her not having Aquarius's key anymore. What Laxus said must have really hurt her, especially if she slapped him. That was really out of character for her. Lu-chan is really upset and it is all Laxus's fault!' _

She snapped and stomped in front of the much larger mage tears still running down her face.

"You idiot do you have any idea what you did? Any idea what Lucy has done for you? For all of us? And this is how you repay her?! UGH you… you… thickheaded jerk! Gajeel hit him, maybe it will knock some sense into him and Lucy won't get mad if you did it."

Evergreen and Freed moved to stop Gajeel him but were blocked by Bickslow's babies. The two looked up at their friend and he answered coldly, "Laxus fucked up, he deserves this."

"Juvia agrees."

Without needing any other explanation the iron dragon slayer smiled wickedly, "Gihi. With pleasure." **BAM***** **

Laxus took the blow full on not even attempting to move out of the way. He flew and crashed into some tables a good distance away.

"Come on shrimp, looks like we have to cool you down too."


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail**

For the rest of the day the topic of conversation in the guild was all about the morning's events. How could they not though, everything about it was out of character. First Lucy yells at Laxus in the middle of the guild. Then after both party's teams hear what transpired, neither team lashes out. But the **one** person who does become furious is _Levy _and she gets _Gajeel_ to hit **Laxus**, with the later simply taking the hit.

No one really knew what to make of it.

The lightning mage had moved back to the bar after he had gotten up from the floor, after he had ungracefully fallen onto it, and had gotten a beer before returning to his office. For once in his life he did not mind the paper work that he had in his office as it allowed for an escape from Mira's near constant death glare. Laxus still refused to talk to anyone about what happened before the two entered the guild as well as what his "punishment" is.

Gajeel had led a very angry Levy out of the guild, with Lilly following overhead, to the park to train.

Evergreen and Freed had stood for a quick minute gapping at what had transpired, trying to piece it all together. Evergreen had been the first to realize her un-lady-like appearance and composed herself and turned to yell at Bickslow, only to realize that said mage was no longer in the building. Freed had managed to finally pull himself together and made his way to Laxus's office to try and gather more information.

Team Natsu (minus Lucy) had come back in and picked a job that would last until the following day and bid farewell to the guild. Natsu had gotten his and Happy's food from Lisanna, and the two had a longer than necessary conversation before he pulled the young woman into a hug, the action had gone unnoticed by most except for Lisanna's older sister.

A certain blue-haired water mage had sneakily followed them when no one was looking. She is planning on joining the group on their mission whether they want her to, or not.

Back at the ice cream shop, Lucy was having a difficult time convincing Plue to give Laxus another chance. The two had been discussing things thoroughly and failed to notice the very weird glances they were receiving. Lucy was repeatedly telling him that even though the mage may look scary but is in fact harmless. (She opted to leave out the fact he could in fact cause a lot of damage to enemies seeing as that it would not help her case)

The little dog spirit had been very uneasy of the idea of spending the evening with him, so she had used Virgo as a comparison. Lucy explained that even though Virgo had her "monster" form she was still Virgo, and the two of them got along quite pleasantly. He countered that although it was true they got along, it was because they both respected each other, and that the 'scary jerk' did not have that respect.

Lucy had decided say that after tonight would be a, "very important mission that only (he) could assist with. If things go according to plan (he) could help make things better for **all** spirits." This had caught Plue's attention very well.

It was stretch- but also true in a way, tonight would be an important stepping stone in convincing other people that even the odd looking spirits she has are to be considered their own person… so to speak. She added that it would really mean a lot to her if he would attempt to establish at least a working relationship with Laxus. He finally agreed on the condition she bring extra sweets for him.

The blonde readily agreed and hugged the little snowman/dog to show her thanks. He hugged back and then asked to be excused so that he can manage a few things in the spirit world before the evening, which she easily complied to.

Feeling rather tired and magically drained Lucy went home to take a nap. Walking home she wore a content smile on her face. This morning had been an emotional rollercoaster for her but, now with everything sorted out, tonight held a lot promise.

**Laxus's office. **

Knock knock* "Go away Freed."

The green haired mage decided to ignore the demand and walked in unfazed at the now glaring dragon slayer.

"Laxus, I was hoping to be informed of what started this altercation. I also wish to inform you that I will have a word with Lucy for her actions against you. Although she was upset with you there was no reason for her to berate you in the middle of the guildhall. I will convince her that action was 'punishment' enough and therefore you will not have to comply with her demands. I know Gray mentioned something about 'it' not going away but I am sure-"

"No, you are not to talk to Lucy about today, and you are most certainly not going to talk her about getting me out of tonight."

"Tonight? What do you mean tonight?"

"Her 'punishment' is simply to hang out with her and…"

"Plue."

"Right her and Plue tonight so that Plue isn't scared of me anymore, that's all. And trust me when I say that I do not want to risk having to see the '**it'** Gray was talking about, so I am going."

"So you just have to spend time with Lucy and her spirit?"

"Ya we are watching a meteor shower, it really wont be that bad."

Just like with Makarov earlier a mischievous glint flashed in Freed's eyes. "I see…. If that is the case you should really learn Plue's name before your date tonight."

"Ugh not you too! You have been spending to much time with Mira."

Freed let out a small chuckle at his grumbling leader and moved towards the door. "Laxus it seems that Bickslow is also rather upset about everything."

"Don't worry. He was in here before you, we worked it out."

**_Flashback_**

_"Yo Laxus we need to talk."_

_"Ya? Why's that?"_

_Bickslow took off his helment while closing the door to Laxus's office. Only then did the slayer see the seriously put off expression Bicklsow was wearing, and his babies were silent._

_"You know I respect you Laxus, probably more than anyone else I have ever met. Do you know why that is?"_

_The blonde raises one eyebrow to the seith mage._

_"It's 'cus you were the first person to not be creeped out about my babies, or my ability to control souls. You just accepted them as part of me, and you trusted me."_

_"Okay, what is your point Bickslow?"_

_"My fucking point is that you telling Cosplayer to trade in one of her keys is just like asking me to trade in one of my babies! I mean hell dude I thought you understood that."_

_It had never actually occurred to Laxus to compare the two mages, but now that Bicks had pointed it out, the care they took for their respective spirits or souls were very similar. He knew how much Bicks loved his dolls; he calls them his "babies" after all. And Lucy is clearly defensive of her spirits. Now everything was starting to click for Laxus, he had finally found a way to understand everything Lucy had said. The realization of the pain he caused her dawned on him and it hit him hard. _

_While the large blonde was thinking about what was said, Bickslow had been watching him and he was clearly waiting for a response. He knew Laxus had finally realized something because his eyes lit up in understanding. But just as quickly his leader's expression changed to that of guilt._

_He rested his elbows on the desk in front of him and slid his hands through his spiky hair. "Fuck… dude you're right, I never thought of it that way, I am sorry."_

_Bickslow realized that his preconceived notions, of Laxus really meaning what he said to Cosplayer, were wrong. He sighed at his leader's mistake, and released his growing aggression. "It's not just me you need to apologize to, it's Cosplayer. You should know something about her and her spirits changed after Tartarus; and not talking about the new ink she has on her chest." Bicks had reverted to his pervy ways and winks, "Although it is pretty hot. Seriously though I am not sure what it is exactly, but I am positive you struck a pretty sensitive nerve today."_

_"Ya I picked up on that much, thanks." Laxus scoffed._

_"Alright, just make it up to her and to her spirits. I like Cosplayer she's pretty cool."_

_"Oh really now?" he teased._

_"Not like that dude, I mean she is smoken' don't get me wrong. I just mean that after everything that happened, she still smiles and waves at us when she comes in. When I go up to the bar and get drinks she asks how our mission went or how our day is going. Not just me, but Ever and Freed too. Most people just leave us alone and tense up when we come in, but they all relax around Cosplayer."_

_Bickslow was right again; he had never connected them relaxing to Blondie. Sure the guild forgave them and accepted them all back in the guild. But what they did left lasting scares on their guild mates, physical and mental. Fairy Tail prides itself on being a family, and Laxus had forgotten what that meant for a while._

_"Don't worry I'll fix this."_

_"Good." Bickslow said moving out of the door._

_'Good' ' good' Bickslow's babies cheered. Laxus smiled to himself and went back to work._

**_End Flashback_**

"Oh tell Ever not to speak to Lucy either."

"Understood, you should head home in a little to clean up. You want to make a good impression tonight for _Plue_ don't you? I don't think that black eye is going to help much though."

Laxus looked down at what he was wearing then up quizzically, trying to figure out what why he would need to impress a spirit. It was only when Freed was closing the door to the office that Laxus registered the joking tone in his friend's voice.

He mumbled to the now empty room, "I guess it couldn't hurt to take a shower, and maybe cologne so Lucy doesn't think I smell… And hopefully she likes the beat-up look on a guy."

The mage was surprised by his words, but had no thoughts of correction or misgivings.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail

**Time skip, close to sunset.**

Lucy had woken from her nap and decided another shower was necessary, she did not want to smell especially when with a dragon slayer. A very attractive dragon slayer at that.

She was slightly surprised by her train of thought, but there really was no denying was in fact gorgeous. I mean the man had women constantly clinging onto him. He is tall, mysterious, and strong, Lucy did not openly ogle the blonde slayer but she did appreciate his very manly physic.

An image of Elfman popped up in her head sweat-drop*. '_People say Fairy Tail is full of monsters, but I think we are really just full of weirdos.'_

After her shower Lucy dressed in tight, but comfortable, dark skinny jeans tucked into black leather boots, and a loose off the shoulder black long-sleeved shirt.

She made hot chocolate and poured it into a thermos, and placed it in a basket along with a blanket to sit on. She did not have any more sweets in the house, it seemed that a little blue cat and pink haired dragon slayer had an unhealthy pre-breakfast snack. She sighed and brought along what was left of her money.

_'Knowing those two I probably owe Mira a ridiculous amount, adding dinner for myself and Plue's sweets I went through the leftover money a lot faster than I expected. By tomorrow I'll have barely enough for breakfast. I hope I can find an easy job, I need the money but I don't know if my magical energy will be charged back up enough to go on a hard mission.' _

The celestial mage walked out her door, when she was in the shower she had an internal debate on whether or not to bring her keys. Ultimately she decided that she would just bring Plue's, so that Loke and Virgo couldn't change their mind and come out anyway when her guard was down. She sensed that Loke was still irritated and knew she wouldn't be able to hold him if he decided he did in fact want to have a 'chat' with Laxus.

She grabbed Plue's key from the key ring and walked out the door. _'There is nothing to worry about I'll be with Laxus. Besides it's not like before, I'm no longer powerless without my keys.' _Lucy smiled sadly while touching the markings on her collarbone.

The young blonde made her way to the guild hoping to have dinner with Levy and maybe Wendy if the even short bluenette was back from her mission.

**Skipping to Lucy just outside the guild hall**

_'I should put this basket somewhere out of sight. I don't need anyone, mainly the self-proclaimed matchmaker, seeing it and thinking I have a date or something… Oh no! What if Laxus thinks this is-no. He wouldn't think that, I mean I didn't ask him out or anything. I yelled at him and demanded that he come tonight. I hope he didn't have to cancel plans with anyone he would actually want to go on a date with. Maybe we can do this another…NO! Lucy pull yourself together. Plue needs this, your friend need this. Suck it up!'_

After stashing the basket away and Lucy's mental breakdown turned pep-talk, she pushed open the doors of the once again rowdy guild hall in search of her friends.

"Lu-chan there you are!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Oh Levy-chan, Wendy! I am so glad you're here!"

Everyone in the guild froze, a cup had crashed to the floor the owner had completely forgotten he was holding something. All eyes were now on Lucy

"Oh Levy-chan, Wendy! I am so glad you're here! Have you-"Lucy stopped midsentence finally acknowledging the new found silence and stares that were on her.

"U-uh… Umm Hi Minna" The highly embarrassed blonde squeeked out

"Oi, what the hell you all staring at Bunny Girl for?" Gajeel had gotten up with Levy and Wendy and the group made their way to Lucy. He had sent silent threats to anyone who he felt would bring up earlier.

"Lu-chan where have you been all day I was worried?"

"I took Plue out for a ice cream this morning, and then went and took a nap at home."

"You've been sleeping all day? That's really not good, are you feeling okay Lucy-san?"

"Ya I'm fine, just really tired today. Let's go sit down have you guys eaten yet?"

"Not yet, well Gajeel has been eating iron but that doesn't really count, we were waiting for you."

"That is so nice of you guys!"

The group made their way to a table and ordered food from a very concerned looking Mira. She glanced at Gajeel and Levy and they both shook their heads. She sighed slightly and walked away with their order.

"Lucy-san I am still really worried, do you know why you were so tired? Can I check to make sure everything is okay?" Lucy hesitated, she knew why she was so drained but the worried expression on the younger mage tore at her heart.

"...Sure Wendy."

She smiled up at Lucy and moved closer, she placing her cupped hands together and they started to admit a warm blue light. Unknown to the celestial mage, Wendy was very much aware of what happened. She had heard from Levy when she and Carla had returned from their mission, they were both rather upset at first but had composed themselves since they knew Lucy would be coming to the guild soon. The small dragon slayer also heard from Mira how much magical energy Lucy used. She wasn't lying when she said it wasn't good that she had slept all day, and she wanted to check it out.

Once she finished she looked up rather shocked, a few had taken notice of the little girls actions and had paused their conversations so they could eavesdrop.

Lucy became worried at Wendy's reaction, "Wendy what's wrong, is everything alright?"

"Lucy-san did you use a lot of magic yesterday during your mission?"

"More than I expected, I wanted to finish it quickly because I had to pay rent. Now what's wrong?

"I-it's just that it seems you have used a lot of magic recently and your body is pretty strained because of it. Were you fully recovered from yesterday before this morning?"

This statement and question earned many more listeners, Lucy sensing this and become rather self-conscious only managed to shake her head no.

"I suggest that you refrain from using magic the rest of the night, you should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"I can't do that I have to take Plue out tonight… And who told you about this morning?" Lucy had managed to stifle her embarrassment as annoyance crept up.

Noticing the change in tone Wendy carefully replied, "If you must have Plue out tonight you should then at least take tomorrow off. Levy told me about Laxus, and Mira told me about you releasing a lot of magical energy."

Lucy glared at Mira who had conveniently made herself very busy tightening the caps on the saltshakers. The blonde new the barmaid had been the one to tell Levy and that meant she had also told the rest of Team Natsu. No wonder why none of them had interrupted her sleep. She then glanced over at a very guilty looking Levy, and they made eye contact.

"Sorry Lu-chan we were just worried, and we wanted Wendy to make sure you are okay. We care about you." Levy looked at Lucy pleadingly.

A few long moments passed as Lucy thought it over.

"I understand." Lucy breathed "What I don't' understand is why Mira had to tell my team or anyone in the first place."

"Well someone had to, you left the guild pretty much dumbstruck. Gihi."

"Ha, ya sorry about that."

"Oh Lucy you have nothing to be sorry for. Laxus should be the one apologizing, speaking of which I was wondering if you would tell me what happened before you came into the guild. I'm curious about what started everything today." Mira had noted the change in Lucy's mood and decided now was the best time to bring their food, even though it had been ready by the time Wendy finished checking Lucy.

Lucy looked up at the white haired beauty, before looking down to her food greedily. At the question though the blonde looked back up to see a rather eager Mira, Levy, and Wendy, even Gajeel had slowed his eating so that he would be able to hear better. Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly at the attention she was receiving, and also just ever so slightly at the memory of being pressed against Laxus.

"Sure, but I really am starving so can I eat first? By the way where is Laxus?"

"No problem you can tell us while you eat, and he went home a little while ago but mentioned to tell you he would be back later. Why do you need him?" Mira answered sweetly while she sat down; luckily she had mentioned to Kinana that she was going to take a break and while walking over to the table had scared off the lingering eavesdroppers.

Lucy sweat dropped, _'She just brushed right past my plea to at least eat first before being interrogated.' _

"Because he has an obligation to fulfill for Plue." She stated, taking a bit of food.

"Oh and that would be?" Levy asked knowingly, she just wanted to tease her friend.

"Sorry I am only answering one question, and you already asked. No take backs!"

The three girls huffed in annoyance while the iron dragon slayer laughed. Lucy spent the next few minutes switching between eating and talking as she told the rest of the story. These were some of her best friends after all, and she could tell them almost anything.

"….but when I looked down after I had completely embarrassed myself in front of Laxus I saw Plue. He was shaking- well shaking differently. He was cowering away from Laxus and crying. So I yelled at him for scaring Plue and added in some insults and stormed off. Once I got inside the guild I calmed down, and was just going to forget about it. Then he came in and said what he did and well you heard the rest. I know I shouldn't have blown up the way I did but I just… ugh I was so mad." She finished cringing slightly waiting to be scolded for flying off the handle.

"What did you say to him before you stormed off Bunny Girl?"

"I called him an arrogant, insensitive, blonde, jerk." She answered sheepishly. About half way through her story she had decided that the crack in the table was very interesting and refused to look at anything or anyone else.

"Well I was all of those things and then some." The girls at the table were startled by the voice; Gajeel however was not, he noticed the other dragon slayer and timed his question perfectly. Lucy looked up behind her to see the very large wall of muscle.

Once again everyone was staring at the two, this time however Lucy was very much aware of this fact and blushed brightly.

"L-Laxus I didn't notice you had come in. Look about earlier I am sorry I never should have slapped you. I was-" Lucy stopped her apology after making eye contact.

He looked at her disbelief. _'Well I'll be damned the demon was right.' _Then he was further confused when she suddenly stopped and he could sense anger coming off of her in steady pulses. Other people had taken notice and were left just as confused, all except the group at the table. They knew what was coming and prepared; Mira had quietly gotten up from the table and Wendy was quick to follow. Levy had found the crack in the wood twice as interesting as Lucy did, and Gajeel was looking away feeling rather proud but for his Shrimp's sake he had decided to not say anything.

"Laxus… Why do you have a black eye?"

"I got hit." He shrugged taking notice in her friends' actions.

"I can see that. I know the slap was hard but I hit your cheek not your eye, so who hit you?" A dark aura had appeared around Lucy when stared intently at the darkening purple and blue skin around his left eye.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter, I have a feeling it happened shortly after I left and I can fight my own battles and it seems I need to remind someone of that, so again who hit you?"

"It happened don't worry about it I've been hit harder." He smirked earing a glare from Gajeel.

"I know it wasn't someone from my team, they would have done more damage then just hitting you if they decided to fly off the handle instead of trusting me, so that only leaves the people here now." Lucy peered over at Mira and Wendy both of whom were pretending to chat nervously at the bar while stealing glances. Then she looked at Gajeel and Levy who were sitting across from her at the table.

"I know it couldn't have been Wendy, she's strong but a little to short to land a blow that high with much strength and accuracy. So that leaves Mira, Gajeel, an-"

"Fine! If you really need to know Gajeel hit me after you left. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Gajeel hit you?" Seconds past Laxus swears he felt a breeze go by waiting for her response, he wasn't prepared and neither was the guild, "Oh well if Gajeel hit you that's okay." The angry tone had left her voice and the guild all face planted. _'She was so angry just seconds ago and now she's smiling?! What the Hell is wrong with her?'_

Levy smiled evilly but the only one who noticed was Gajeel who let out a, "Gihi"

"Oi Blondie, not that it really matters to me but why is it okay for Gajeel to hit me?"

Lucy looked up at him as if he just asked the dumbest question she had ever heard

"Because he's kinda an idiot-"

"Hey!"

The rest of the guild burst into laughter at Gajeel's expense, he had decided to move back to his dark corner mumbling, "am not" to himself. Levy joined him soon after she had stifled her own laughter. Lucy was about to try and explain what she meant again, but stopped when she heard Laxus laughing. It wasn't as loud as she had imagined but it carried through the air and landed nicely on her ears. The smile that broke out across his normally stoic face warmed her to core. So instead she decided to apologize to Gajeel later and smiled at the once again happy atmosphere of her home. She glanced at the clock behind the bar and gasped. "Laxus we have to go or we wont get there in time!" She grabbed the brute's hand and dragged him out of the guild stopping briefly to get the basket she had hidden away before pulling him towards their destination. In her moment of haste she had not noticed Laxus's reaction to her grabbing his hand, but once again, a certain barmaid had.


	6. Message

Hey lovelies I switched some stuff up in ch1 and 2. Mostly though the part where Lucy goes off on Laxus. I also reworked the chapters and combined some. Then added another. It say I have yet to update but I assure you I have. I'll be out of the country for a week but I assure you I'll update once I get back :) Thanks for reading (i won't do a note page ever again, promise just wanted to let you know I have updated)


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey I am back, and as a thanks for waiting I have an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! I'll try and answer questions next time but I think you guys would prefer the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer i do not own Fairy Tail **

Time skip, in the woods outside Magnolia

Laxus had decided he had let himself be pulled along long enough so he stopped suddenly. The unexpected loss of weight she had been dragging behind her had caused her to stumble forward losing the grip she had on his hand. Unable to get her feet back under her properly she started to fall and reached out to brace herself.

But just as fast as Laxus stopped he moved, and wrapped a pair of two, highly defined arms, she noted, around Lucy's waist. Before Lucy could object she was turned and pulled up against Laxus tightly.

The taller blonde bent down, "You know, I am starting to think you falling, especially when I am around."

The timbre of his voice and the warm breath on her ear had caused Lucy to unconsciously arc her back slightly pressing herself tighter to him. She looked up to the man, exposing her smooth neck in the process. His breathing hitched at the movement and sight. His only thought was how much he wanted to taste the crook of her neck where he saw her soft pulse.

"S-Sorry Laxus." She blushed again when she noticed his eyes change into one that both startled and excited her.

"No reason to be sorry, I never said I didn't like catching you." He smirked as she grew a shade darker.

"So why did you stop all of the sudden?"

"I don't like being dragged around like some doll."

She giggled, "Is someone feeling a little emasculated?"

He glared down at her, she still had not moved out of his arms. Seeing this he smirked confidently, "Blondie I am as masculine as a guy can get."

"Oh I'm sure." Lucy rolled her eyes. She looked down and finally realized their proximity and his hand placement, "EEEEP!"

She jumped out of his embrace and he chuckled. "Took you long enough."

Lucy grumbled, "You could have moved too you know."

"I was enjoying the view." He winked and laughed again at her blushing red face, "You're pretty fun to mess with Blondie."

"Glad I can entertain you Sparky." She huffed while crossing her arms under her breasts.

She looked up at the sky and jumped, "Oh no! Look how much time has passed, we're going to be late!"

He looked up and then at Lucy, who was now turned and rushing in their previous direction. He was somewhat impressed "You can tell the time by looking at the stars?"

"Stars are kinda my thing, also it doesn't take a genius to see how dark its getting." She announced over her shoulder, "Now come on, or someone might take my spot!"

Smirking at her actions he quickly closed the space between them, "Your spot?"

"Ya I have a spot where I watch almost every celestial event, it's perfect and I don't want anyone taking it." She smiled up at him

"I see, is there a lot of competition for your spot?"

Deciding to ignore his mocking tone she replied, "Not really, in fact a small group from the University reserve it for me, they come up nearly as much as I do. Even so I don't like to make them wait long."

"Why's that?"

"Why do they reserve it for me? Or why are they up here?"

"Both"

"Most are studying to be astronomers or astrophysicists. As for why they reserve it for me, it is probably because it's close to where they set up so it's convenient… but you know it might be the fact that I can summon the very spirits of what they are studying and devoting their life's work to."

Laxus looked at young mage in slight disbelief she was quite the sassy one, "People study your spirits?"

She looked up and smiled proudly, "Sorta, they sometimes study the constellations, which are in a sense my spirits. They don't just study constellations though, they study everything in the sky."

"So shouldn't you study astro-whatever? Wouldn't it help progress your magic?

She stopped and he looked back at her with an eyebrow raised,

_'What did I say now?' _Taking in his expression she laughed and started hurriedly walking again.

"You really don't give me a lot of credit do you? I know almost everything relating to the stars and my magic, and then some. Taking classes with them would be redundant and there is also a big difference between us."

"What's that?"

"The difference is they study the science of the stars and planets, while I study and use the magic of them." She looked up at the darkening sky dreamily noticing the stars starting to peak out.

"How is that different?"

She looked at him sideways, but explained herself"Magic can be seen everywhere in nature, and therefore scientists can study it. But for a mage it's different. Sure we have spell books and we can study parts of are own magic; you can even learn magic from some of them. But for us to really progress we have to look deep within ourselves, not some textbook. We start out learning the basics, but overtime we have to develop our magic _our_ way. Magic becomes an extension of our being we learn to **feel** it. I don't need a book to tell me how to feel, and in my opinion it would take away part of the magic." Lucy paused to see if he was listening, as well as taking in her surroundings. Then continued,

"So me studying astrophysics would kinda be like someone explaining to **you** how lightning forms, and what it is made of. They can break it down into the tiniest detail, but that person will never understand lightning like you do. Because you feel it, it's a part of you just as much as you're apart of it, Hell you can turn into it! But you and the scientist have in common is the shared a passion and drive for knowledge about it, and therefore you both share the same appreciation of the beauty of a lightening storm, while understand its power." She finished while making her way out of woods, in front of her a ways away, he could see a clearing that had a raised area off to the side before the ground suddenly ended. To the left was a wide slope leading down.

To say he was impressed would say the least. "What is it like for you?"

"What is what like?"

"Your magic… in comparison to the astro-whatevers, you compared me, what is it like for you?"

"For me? Hmmm…. Just like you feel lightening, I feel the stars and planets. I am connected to them and the Celestial Spirit world through my spirits and magic. But the astronomers and astrophysicist study to find out how the universe works, while I feel that it is working, and feel them supporting me when things get rough."

He thought over everything she said while they made their last steps out of the woods. "Do you like them?"

"My spirits? I love them." She turned to face him

"No not them, I got that much from today."

"Than what are you asking if I like?"

"Lightening storms. Most people don't."

"Oh I love them, there terrifying while oddly calming at the same time. It is strange to say that I feel at piece watching them. But for those I have to watch from a window, while times like tonight, " She raises her hands while beaming up at the heavens, "I can lay out and watch the whole sky." She dropped her hands and looked at him, he took a step back, and let a small smile spread on his lips. He decided right then that even though he made her cry, which he hated himself for; he was happy at how things turned out.

He walked up to her and he watched her expression change, she paled and looked down. _'Man this girl can not make up her mind on what she wants to feel.' _

Lucy looked up at the man with horror written all over it. She realized something very, very important. "I forgot the candy."

Laxus had to all but punch himself to keep from laughing, _'She reacted this way about forgetting candy, no wonder she blew up at the guild.'_

"It's okay Blondie I don't really-"

"They weren't for you. It was Plue's one condition. I told him I would bring him some. But the stash I keep at my house was gone probably because of Happy and Natsu. I was going to pick some up on our way out of town but forgot. I have to go back." Lucy was talking a mile a minute and Laxus was barely keeping up

"Whoa Blondie chill, it's just candy I am sure he'll understand."

"No! I told him I would and as a celestial mage my word means everything. All agreements, no matter how small, are the very foundation of my magic. I can't break that trust, not ever again! I don't know if I could handle it- I have to go back to town, I'm sorry you can just go, I'm sure he wouldn't mind re-"

"Stop right there, not another word. I agreed to do this and I will, my word means a lot to me too. You wait here in this spot I'll flash back to town buy some candy and be back in under 5 minutes. Okay?" He attempted to sooth the girl who looked on the verge of a complete mental breakdown.

He had just decided he was happy, which was a rare feeling, and she was going to send him away? If all it took to be able to stay with her tonight was buying some fucking candy than he'd buy some fucking candy, Hell he'd do just about anything to be able to stay.

"A-Alright Laxus are you sure? Here, here's some money for his candy, he likes pretty much all candy except the Dark Snake Rope and sour stuff… oh he loves lollipops but don't just get those, he'll eat them all night and not talk, but get at least a couple some so he can bring them back to the spirit world." **(D.S.R. is similar to black licorice but twice as gummy and comes looking like snakes)**

"Blondie I have money don't worry besides I should have brought something anyways. I'll get what he wants, now what about you?"

"Me?"

"Ya what kinds of candy do you like?"

"Oh no it's-"

"Come on Blondie you are wasting time. I'm getting you something so if you don't tell me I'll just have to guess."

Lucy blushed slightly and whispered, "Magic Rocks." **(Think of Pop Rocks, but a little bigger. And a bit more magical tasting, I'll explain later)**

"Huh?" He heard her but couldn't believe it.

"My favorite candies are Magic Rocks." She mumbled getting slightly embarrassed.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Blondie." He smirked at her, "Here's the basket you dropped when you fell earlier. Remember just keep this area clear, I don't need you going all nutso on me again and slapping me in front of everyone here."

Lucy blushed deeply and, then pouted, unable to say anything. She reached out and took the basket and he faintly heard her grumble under her breath, "I said I was sorry…." He chuckled lightly before he left in his lightening form.

There was a lingering feeling of static in the air, Lucy breathed to calm her red face, _'I really am sorry that I blew up in the guild. I hope he isn't mad at me that I made him come here. I wonder if he had to cancel on a date or something..' _She found it odd enough that she was thinking about him canceling a date, but even odder that it made her happy he was here with her instead.

"Lucy is that you?!" A woman's voice from behind pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. She turned to a see a young woman and man a ways away walking towards her and the clearing, the man carrying a very heavy looking basket, the girl carrying a case. "You weren't up here when we first started setting up, some of us thought you decided to go out on a mission."

Lucy smiled and waved back. "Sorry guys I got held up, I know its late but is my spot still open by chance?" she looked at them with hopeful brown eyes, silently pleading that it would be a positive answer.

The man chuckled, "Yes of course your spot is still open, we would never let anyone steal your favorite place."

"Oh Great! Thank you so much you guys!" She smiled touched and relieved, "I'll come by and say hi to everyone in a minute I am waiting on a friend, and that looks really heavy."

"We'd love to stay and chat but it is really heavy. So we'll catch up in a bit. Don't take to long, the boys will be happy to see you. Oh and heads up the Professor's here tonight." The girl waved while the man shot a warm smile her direction signaling their brief partings and continued walking.

Lucy sweat-dropped. She did not want to deal with the Professor tonight.

**Going to Laxus at the candy store**

The view to pedestrians on the street of the store was at the very least comical, if not, then just very strange. Behind the window stood a very large blonde man in tough looking clothing scowling in confusion shifting through candy! The muscular man looked very out of place in the small store full of brightly colored sweets. _'Okay what was it again. Yes on Dark Snake Rope or no… or was it no on lollipops. I already have the Magic Rocks… Ugh this is why I hate traveling by lightning sometimes, I can get simple things mixed up when I land. Shit this sucks, and is that kid glaring at me?' _Laxus took another glance at the boy who was behind the counter with his dark purple eyes peeking over intently staring at the lightning mage.

"Kid what are you staring at?"

The kid jumped up suddenly looking very nervous, he didn't realize he could be seen from where he was. "O-Oh I-I-I was just w-wondering who you were. I have never seen you in here before a-and you're taking the last of the Magic Rocks. We have a regular that comes in on days like this and she loves them. She would be really disappointed if they are all gone." He says quickly, very unsure of the man in front of him

"You mean Lucy? She comes in here?" _'Score this kid might just save my ass.'_ "What does she usually get?"

"Oh you know Miss Lucy?!" The boy perks up and relaxes instantly. "Ya I know her, she's really nice and comes in here all the time, she says my Papa and I make the best Magic Rocks… Well it's mostly Papa for now, because I'm still learning, she always tries our new recipes too. He's in the back now. I am not sure what other candy she gets, but Papa will know."

"Misha who are you talking to? Is Miss Lucy here?" A man in his mid 30's or so with jet black hair and emerald eyes appeared from a door behind the boy and counter. He looked up from wiping his hands to see the slightly taller but much wider man in front.

Misha turned, "No Papa, Miss Lucy is not here but this man knows her, and he was stealing all her Magic Rocks. And there is a meteor shower tonight so I've been waiting for her. I don't want to run out before she gets here."

The man looked at Laxus apologetically then back down at his son, "Misha I already made a new batch and set them aside for her in back, I even added a few of the new candies we are working on, to see which she likes best... So don't worry there is more than enough."

Misha was comforted that his favorite customer would be able to have her favorite candy. "Okay Papa, and you know she loves anything you make, you are the best candy maker in all of Magnolia."

The man laughed, "Well I couldn't do it without you. It is a good start to make your dream of having the best candies in all of Earthland come true. I know one day we will do it!"

"You really think so Papa?" The boys deep purple eyes looked up shinning with enthusiasm.

"Yes really and Miss Lucy thinks so too. We just need to find the perfect recipe for a new candy to put us on the map."

Misha beams with happiness and pride. "We can do it Papa I am sure of it! Oh I almost forgot, this man has a question about what Miss Lucy's orders." Misha and his father look up at the slightly uncomfortable looking man.

During the entire father-son conversation Laxus was glancing between the two with near envy and melancholy. But the time they had finished the seemingly private conversation, Laxus was not sure how to proceed.

"Hey kid, for the record I was not stealing anything, I am more than happy to buy them. In fact I am buying them for Lucy, but I can't remember what else I was supposed to get." He turned to look at the man; "I was wondering if you knew what else she buys, specifically for her little snowman spirit, I know there was something about sour lollipops and Dark Snakes."

"Are you talking about Plue? If you are he is a **dog**, not a _snowman_… Do you really know Miss Lucy? She'd be mad if you said that, and if it's actually for her why didn't she come in with you?" The boy looked up at the man.

Laxus sweat dropped _'I have to remember that, but am I really being lectured and interrogated by a 10 year old. Wait how does he even know Blondie so well?' _"Believe me I know she'd be mad. Anyways she said she wanted to stop on the way out to the forest but it slipped her mind until we got to a clearing outside of town in the East Forest. She was kind of in a hurry to get out there, saying something about being late and losing her spot."

The man laughed while shaking his head, "That silly woman. No one would have taken her spot. Give me a moment and I'll get what I set aside for her in the back, then what she usually buys. Would you mind putting those back, I think you got a little mixed up in the order, Plue doesn't like the Dark Snake Rope or anything sour. I'll have everything ready for you in minute. My name is Ralo by the way." **(RA-low)**

Laxus nodded his head and moved to put the candies back. He looked over at Ralo only seeing his jet black hair before it went out of view in the back. Once he returned the blonde couldn't help his curiosity. "Why is it than no one would have taken it? She mentioned a group from the University save her spot, but it is starting to sound like other people do too."

Ralo bobbed his head in agreement as he moved to various parts of the shop pulling out the sweets while he explained, "It is kind of an unspoken rule amongst the regulars to never sit in her spot, they even go so far as to prevent first timers from sitting there. But she doesn't know that and therefore tries to get there before everyone, claiming she doesn't want to lose it. But we all know that is only a part of the reason she goes early, whether she admits it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"She protects us." Misha answers, earning a confused look from Laxus.

Ralo made his way back to the counter with the candy, "What he means is, that area is not always the safest. Most of the time there are a lot of animals and even some forest monsters in those parts. Which goes with what I said earlier about her "spot" being a cover. She uses it as an excuse for why she goes up before everyone else, but we think she does it to make sure the area is clear of monsters, and if someone is attacked on the way up she can help them because she is already there. On top of all of this Miss Lucy is also the person that found the clearing, and instead of keeping it a secret she decided to share it with everyone. It is for all of this that we are grateful, so it is a no brainer for us to save the one little spot where she likes to sit, you could think of it as a payment of sorts."

Laxus smiled proudly and handed the man the jewels. "She is a member of Fairy Tail, she doesn't need payment to protect and help people when she is there anyways. But still I thank you for appreciating the work she does, even when she isn't actually working." He made to move away towards the door

"Oi kid!" Laxus looks down at the mop of black hair into purple eyes, "You better not make Lucy and me liars."

"What do you mean mister?" Misha asks very confused, _'How would I make them liars?'_

"Your dream is to be the best candy maker in all of Earthland right? Well I trust Lucy's judgment, so if Lucy believes you can do it, I do too. It is your job to prove not only your Pops right but us too. Got it?" not waiting for an answer Laxus turned to walk out of the shop when Misha called out.

"O-Okay mister I swear to you I will, what's your name?"

Laxus glanced over his shoulder at the boy, "Laxus Dreyar, you better keep that promise to be the best candy make in Earthland. Thanks for your help Ralo. Maybe we'll see you guys up there tonight." The door closed and the sound of crackling was heard before the man disappeared into lightening.

"Papa that was _the_ Laxus!" Misha exclaimed, "He is so cool! Can we please close up early and go up to the clearing. I want to see the shower and I haven't seen Miss Lucy in a while!"

Ralo could only vaguely hear his son as he stood in shock, he knew the name well but had never seen an image of the man, not even when he was in the games. Of all people to come into his shop tonight, it was Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar, the lightening dragon slayer, the man that beat wizard saint Jura, and he had just bought_**candy**_from him. _'Never thought someone like him would eat candy.' _

He looked down at his son who was on his knees begging, "Please Papa, the others are planning a picnic anyway and asked us to come, we can bring desert! I think the Webber family is coming and you like their sake. Please, please, please!"

Ralo gave a small laugh, "Alright we can go, but we better hurry because if Cade and Hana's dad is going, there might not be any left. That man is like a fish when it comes to sake."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything. **

**Also here is an extra long chapter for you all, I love the reviews, and I hope/know later chapters will answer your questions! (sorry for the spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I am not really the best when it comes to that) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and story even with the mistakes :)**

**Back at the clearing. **

Lucy was waiting patiently at the edge of the trees waving and at times talking briefly with a few people that passed by. It had been five minutes already since he left and she was beginning to wonder what happened, _'What if he changed his mind and decided to leave? If that is the case than I will have to go back to town on my own, if I hurry I can get back, go to town, buy the candy, and be back here in about 25 minutes. But I don't want to lose my spot or anything else. Ugh! But I promised Plue.' _Lucy turned and started walking back towards the forest, '_If I run I can cut about 7 minutes. He probably had a date or something, figures. I'll just talk to him tomor-'_

The hair on the young mage's arm rose as static filled the air. _BOOM! _"KYAAA!" She jumped to the side, dropping the basket. Not a moment later she felt a buzzing arm wrap around her shoulder.

"L-Laxus?!"

"The one and only."

"You came back!" The girl looked up surprised at the man turning slightly to face him directly.

"I told you I would, why would you think different?" The lightening mage questioned

"Oh, well you know…"

"No I don't, tell me."

Nervously she continued, while toughing the tips of her fingers together, "I thought you might have changed your mind, I was saying earlier that you could lea-"

"Blondie!" Laxus shouted while glaring at the woman still in his arm.

Lucy flinched, shutting her eyes, "ya?"

He sighed, _'I didn't mean to scare her, that is the last thing I want.' _He forced himself to let go of his frustration, and in a much gentler tone, "I am sorry I didn't mean to shout, I just got frustrated that you thought I wouldn't want to be here. Because I do, really, I want be here with you."

She blushed opened her eyes staring down at the flood, "You're messing with me again aren't you?" she asked sheepishly.

He didn't answer, just pulled her in closer to his chest. She was shocked, but out of reflex her left arm snaked around his waist and she laid her right hand on his chest. It was only a half armed hug but a hug nonetheless. After a few moments he pulled away, leaving his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, and looked down to her on his right. "Come one you have to show me this spot you dragged me all through the woods for."

"It's up there to the right, you can go up there and wait if you want. I promised to come say hello to a few people down below, the shower doesn't start for a while." She pointed to the designated spot with her free hand.

"Naw I think I'll come."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Are you sure? You might get bored. You really don't have to…"

"Oi Blondie what the Hell did I just say?" Although his voice held annoyance, a soft tint of pink appeared on his face.

"Alright if you're sure, but I make no promises to your safety. Let me just go put the stuff up there to secure our spot and I'll be right back. You got the candies right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously, I even got the best Magic Rocks in Magnolia, at least that is what I have been told."

"Well I don't know where you get your information from, but I know the two who make the best in town, and someday the little boy will be known all over Earthland!" She smiled proudly.

He laughed_, _"It is funny that you say that, because you and Misha are the ones I am getting the information." Laxus pulled out the bag of candy from his inner coat pocket.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she grabbed the candy, "You really went into their store? Oh that is so great Laxus! Did you talk to them? are they coming up? I don't know how you knew to go there but it is great that you did, they really do have the best candy you know?"

The celestial mage was squealing and dancing around full of excitement, a smile plastered onto her face. She turned to look at the man for answers and found him staring at her.

Realizing how she was acting like a child who had literally been given candy she blushed, "Sorry I just… I mean I do actually really like their candy, but I love Misha and his dad. I haven't seen them in awhile, and thinking of them got me…"

"Excited?" he supplied with a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth.

"Ya, excited." She laughed

"Well to answer your questions: yes I did go there, yes I did talk to them Ralo helped get the candy once I told him I was buying it for you, he even added some of their new recipe or something for you to test out, I don't know if they are coming up but they might. And lastly I haven't had candy since I was a kid, so no I don't know."

"Well that just wont do, everyone needs to have something sweet every now and again, otherwise they become bitter."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "I don't think that is how it works."

"Hmmmm… we'll see, you never know you might change your mind after tonight." She smiled, "wait over there I'll go put our stuff down."

He nodded and complied moving to the top of the slope to wait on Lucy who ran up the raised area and out of sight.

**Skipping to when she returns…**

"So what makes that spot up there so special?"

"I can't ruin the surprise, I'll just tell you that it is…. Magical ***sigh**. Especially when the shower starts. Just wait, come on we have to say hi to everyone." She grabbed his arm and started leading the way. She groaned and mumbled under her breath, "Including the professor."

This time Laxus didn't mind being pulled along, he was still thinking about what had happened earlier at the candy store as well as their encounter upon his return, especially the hug. _'She felt like she belonged there, easily fitting under arm and forming perfectly to my side. That was only at my side, God I wonder what it would be like to have her all. I wonder how it would feel to be in…. No! You can't think like that with her, she's to pure for that. I can't help but wonder if she has ever been with a man…' _

"So I know you haven't seen everything yet but what do you think so far? It is beautiful isn't Laxus?" Lucy had stopped and turned to look at his expression, which was stoic with a far off look in his eyes. "Hey Earthland to Laxus?!"

In the midst of his thoughts Laxus had failed to take in his surroundings; his mind was plagued with images of the bombshell in front of him. Raining in his sense he locked eyes with her and snapped at the person speaking, irritated he was being interrupted from his dirty thoughts, "What is it?"

Said bombshell gasped internally. The intensity his eyes held was startling, if not exhilarating, but she didn't-or rather couldn't look away. Still… She was irritated after being ignored followed by the rude response, "I was asking you what you thought so far, but it seems you have better things to think about. Maybe it is just had for you to appreciate the view, being all 'manly' and all." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, even using air-quotation marks on 'manly' for emphases.

He smirked, _'There is the spitfire from earlier, even now she can stare me straight in the eye… But if she wants to play at my masculinity, I am more than willing to oblige.'_

"Don't worry about me, I know a good view when I see one and right now I'm looking at it." He winked.

Lucy couldn't help but blush for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Seeing her response the lightening mage laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms under breasts in a pout, still blushing. _'That cocky, over-muscled, perverted jerk.' _

He knew he should stop, but her reactions were too entertaining.

Moving closer Laxus draped his arm around her shoulder, bent down, and cooed in her ear, "Aw come on babe don't be like that."

Lucy is a smart girl; she knew the elder mage was teasing her. What she didn't know was why it was getting to her so much. _'You know what mister cocky, I am not going to just take it. I can dish it right back out, let's see how you like it.' _

A mischievous glint arose in Lucy's eye as she turned and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, keeping him close and pressing herself against him. In her best seductive voice she whispered, "Well than how do you want me to be big _man_?"

Laxus's eye went wide in shock, he couldn't say anything and his mind was blank except for some very erotic images of him on top of the girl. He was only pulled from these thoughts when he saw Lucy laughing so hard she was clenching her stomach.

Managing to break from her laughter in an attempt for oxygen and to continue teasing, "You.." *gasp "should see…" *gasp "your face!" Another round of laughter started this time with tears of joy rolling down her face.

She had calmed to only a fit of giggles by the time Laxus had started to talk. Although he had come to like her laugh, he did not appreciate the fact that it was at his expense, "Why you little-"

"Hey you can't get mad, **you** started it. I just happened to have a better hand that round."

_'Ooooo this girl.' _He couldn't help it, a smile broke out on his face, "Oh just you wait Blondie, I always finish what I start."

_'This game could be a lot of fun.' _ Mirth radiated off of Lucy, "It doesn't surprise me that you are used to finishing before others Laxus." She winked.

"Did you just…" the Lightning slayer stood, shocked once again, _'Usually I am the one shocking people.' _

"Ya I did, now come on I have to go say hi!" She laughed turning and walking away the rest of the way down the slope that had started to curve to the right.

_'Yep deffinitly glad I came tonight.' _With yet another uncharacteristic smile on his face Laxus caught up to the girl swinging his arm around her once again, "You know Blondie…. you're more fun than I thought."

Naturally falling into step and letting him leave his arm where it was she looked up, "People have a tendency of surprising you once you give them the chance. So now that you are not in la-la-land what do you think? I like watching the sky from up there better, but coming down here can be a lot of fun too. Everyone is really friendly."

Reluctantly the slayer looked away from the girl to look at the area around him, they had just curved fully around the raised portion he saw earlier, which had now become more of a wall to their right. The slope had become steeper, but the incline was not tiring.

After the sloping portion, with their backs now turned to raised platform, he noticed that although covered in grass, it was still much to steep to walk or climb up. In front of them was large flat grassy clearing in the shape of a half circle.

In the clearing he could see groups of people, varying from couples, small families, to larger groups. Most people were on blankets while others, such as a large group of what seemed to be a number of families having a potluck picnic, had taken use of the few crude looking picnic tables.

On the outside of the circle to the right he saw thick trees and some boulders, and to the left where the circle cuts in half he saw the ground stop suddenly opening up to see Lake Sciliora. The lake had become stained pink and orange from the setting sun. (looking out on the on the left hand side is West.)

The clearing itself was impressive and it was full of smiles with child laughter filling the air. And the image of the lake reflecting the colors of the sky was magnificent. Altogether it was beautiful, but Laxus would never admit that out loud.

But alas it seemed his eyes and expression had deceived him because he heard the girl giggle, "I know it is breathtaking isn't it? I am so glad I found this place, and be able to share it just makes it that much better."

He looked at her, Lucy's eyes shined and her hair seemed to glow in the late sun, it was almost angelic, "Ya, breathtaking."

Not seeing where his eyes lay she continued, "Just wait it gets better, we are far enough away from town where the lights wont effect us, and if you can't speak now… just… oh I am so excited you're here." She beamed.

"You know Blondie, me too." He smiled down at her.

They stared at each other, both content with continuing the moment in silence. Only to be pulled out by a young child's voice, "Miss Lucy is that you?!"

The two blondes turned to locate the voice seeing a young boy with sand colored hair and bright blue eyes. "It is you! Hey Alfy Miss Lucy is here!"

"Really where?!" a boy looking identical to the previous, jumped up from the side. The two boys started running over and quickly reached the two mages.

Lucy bent down to welcome the boys, "Alfred! Jimmy! Look how much you have grown. The two boys tackled her in a hug sending her onto her butt, much to Laxus's amusement.

The celestial mage joked, "I guess with you guys getting bigger you also getting heavier!"

"Momma says that all the time too!" the first boy, Jimmy, exclaims.

Lucy had gotten back on her feet and was squatting down to match their height.

"It is really nice to see you again Miss Lucy. Did you bring Aries?" Alfred looked up hopefully.

"No I am sorry I did not bring Aries." She replied.

"Oh okay, well what about Taurus? He is a lot of fun!" Jimmy asked this time.

"I am sorry boys but the only spirit I brought tonight is Plue, next time I'll bring them."

The boys both looked down disappointed at not being able to play. Lucy's heartstrings were pulled when an idea popped into her head. She looked up at Laxus giving him a wicked look before turning back to the boys and smiling.

"You know I don't have Taurus with me, but I do have my friend Laxus here and he is almost as strong as Taurus. Maybe he can do what you want, if you ask nicely."

Both boys looked at the girl excitedly, and then up at the man who was glaring at the woman, _'Almost as strong? Who is she kidding? Just what are you are you playing at Blondie.' _

Seeing his glare the boys coward a little, Lucy turned to look at the man and gave him a glare right back. A small shiver went down his spine when he remembered it was the same look she gave him this morning when they first ran into each other. "Don't worry boys although he might look mean and _scary_ his bark is worse than his bite, he won't hurt anybody. **Right Laxus?**"

He, Laxus Dreyar, was now nervous. After everything that had happened this morning he knew that he couldn't just brush aside the boys' fear. He did not want to ruin all of the progress he had made so far _and_ the rest of the evening for the two. So he forced himself to relax bent down next to the three, after giving a defeated look to Lucy he turned to the boys, "She's only half right."

The three looked at him, two tentatively one clearly irritated. He smirked noticing the irritated one, "She is right I do look mean and at times scary, but wrong saying I'm harmless. But I only hurt even scarier monsters and bad guys." He learned in closer to Lucy and so the two boys would not hear, "And my bite is _much _more impressive than my bark, I wouldn't be this cocky if I couldn't back it up."

Lucy blushed deeply at the comment; clearly their game had not finished. Laxus pulled away from her ear chuckling, clearly proud of the reaction he enticed.

The two sandy haired boys looked at him in awe, "Just like Miss Lucy!" Jimmy said before Alfred exclaimed, "You're Laxus of Fairy Tail aren't you?"

Said mage nodded not knowing where the conversation was heading.

"SO COOL!" the two shouted earing a laugh from the two adults with them.

"Looks like you have two new fans there, Laxus of Fairy Tail." Lucy joked. "Boys do you want to ask him something?"

Alfred looked down shyly while Jimmy jumped up, "Mister Laxus will you play with us like Taurus does?"

Laxus gave a questioning glance to Lucy who supplied, "I am sure he could manage for a little while but I think we should ask your parents first if it is okay."

"Alright come on lets go!" Alfred and Jimmy both grabbing one hand of Lucy's before pulling her forward.

Laxus watched his blond companion being pulled forward hastily by the sandy haired twins to a group that looked to be from the University. He walked over to Lucy as she was still being clung to by the one named Alfred while the one named Jimmy danced around a young couple, the man had sandy hair, the woman bright blue eyes, _'must be the parents.' _The two looked nervously at Lucy than at the approaching figure of Laxus then to the now two boys dancing at their feet.

The muscle bound man had came up behind the petite girl catching the last bit of the conversation, "I know Laxus can handle the boys, he might not look the type but he can be gentle, he wont throw them that hard."

Now very confused as to what he was going to have to do Laxus stared down at the girl to the left, giving him a pleading look. He sighed, "I assure you that no harm will come to your boys while in my care." Laxus had never been described as gentle, but for Blondie he could try, at least for the time being.

Hearing this the parents released some of the tension in their shoulders, smiling at the boys the mother spoke, "Alright but only three throws each, we don't want to exhaust the man."

"Aww alright… come on Mister Laxus this way!"

"Alright boys just give me a moment with Lucy here and then I'll come." They smiled and nodded, Laxus pulling Lucy to the side, "So what the Hell am I supposed to do, you want me to throw them?"

She flicked his forehead, "Watch your mouth there are children present, and yes you are going to throw them. They will show you where, I had Aries make a pillow so that the boys could jump off things onto it for fun. But they really like when Taurus throws them onto it. Don't let them talk you into throwing them up in a tree so they can jump from a higher place, and when you throw them do not miss. But the most important thing is you have to test before you throw them."

"Alright how do I do that?"

"Easy you get on rock near by and jump, if it catches you its fine to throw them, if you land on the ground you can't."

"That seems like a pretty reckless way to test something don't you think?"

She shrugged "I always do it, besides its not just any wool, it is Aries's special wool. It has been up here since I asked her to make it, it should never lose its fluffiness and it doesn't need to be maintained. Still it is better to be safe than to be sorry. You gave your word to their parents remember?"

"Alright, alright I get it. I have to jump off of something into some pink pillow, fucking fantastic."

Another flick* He glared at her, it didn't hurt it was just annoying. He smirked seeing an equally annoyed look on her face. "You know Blondie, you'll only get away with that for so long."

Lucy roller her eyes, "I'll take my chances," becoming serious, "be careful, they are only 5."

"Relax Blondie go mingle with the group from the University, I know the inner nerd in you is dying to talk to them about their studies."

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him earning a chuckle, "I'll see you in a bit, we'll leave them when you get back the Professor isn't over there right now so I wouldn't mind avoiding that conversation."

The two head back to the group to where Laxus was immediately pulled away by Alfred and Jimmy, much to Lucy's amusement.

**Skipping to Laxus coming back with the boys**

He had felt like an idiot jumping off a rock into a pillow of pink puffy cloud but once he landed in it he was surprised at how soft it was; it even had a little bounce to help cushion his fall. The boys had convinced him to throw them two extra times and now they were hanging off of him as he walked back to Lucy.

Lucy saw Laxus approaching in her peripheral and when she saw them fully she couldn't help but laugh. The parents saw as well but they just smiled, Laxus was walking with his arms stretched out with one boy on each acting like monkeys. To most he would have looked bored, but Lucy saw that he found their antics somewhat amusing.

"Alright you two little monkeys time to get down off your tree." Lucy teased winking at Laxus. He had blushed slightly at this, but luckily went unnoticed by the blonde.

The boys let go and ran to their mother, they turned after getting to her and in unison shouted, "Thank you Mister Tree, goodbye Miss Lucy."

Lucy chuckled and Laxus's lips twitched in a small smile. The two said their farewells to the group and moved on.

"Where to now Blondie?"

"Hmm. I need to check a few things so I can just say hello to people while we walk."

"Lead the way." Falling into stride with the blonde he watched as she made her way to the edge of the clearing. "What are you doing?"

Lucy looked over, "Oh I just have to check on the barrier, make sure it is activated."

"What barrier?"

"Well a while back I asked Freed to write a barrier at the cliff's edge after a close call, and he decided to do a little extra."

"Sounds like him, what did he write?"

"On the edge of the clearing it blocks against all monsters and animals from entering this area when people are in it. Also if a person happens to be a mage it suppresses their magic unless they have a fairy tail symbol. On the cliff edge it prevents anyone from falling off, catching them in an invisible barrier and sending them back onto solid ground."

"Why did you have him put that one up, did someone fall off?" He asked worriedly

"Ya hahaha it is a funny story now that I think about it. Those two boys you were playing with, Alfred and Jimmy, they were playing chase and when Jimmy finally caught Alfred they were on the cliff edge, over there. The force of Jimmy jumping on his brother sent both of them over, it happened so fast no one could grab them before they fell."

"Shit that's crazy, then what?"

*Flick "This isn't the guild there are families and children running around!" she scolded only hearing a mumbled apology, "Anyway I saw it happening from up there at my spot and I called out Taurus who immediately threw me."

"Wait you mean your spirit just picked you up and through you off the edge of a cliff?!"

"Yep, I didn't even need to ask him he just knew. So I was thrown from there and followed right after the boys, luckily where they had fallen off it does not go all the way down, there is a ledge with some rocks and such."

"How the-" ***glare **"…world… is that lucky?"

"After I had grabbed the two boys in the air I called out Aries, who sent out a large amount of the wool to cushion our fall. We landed on that and I used my whip to get us back up."

Laxus whistled, "Damn Blondie didn't think you had that in you, Salamander must be rubbing off on you."

***flick **"Really all I said was-" ***glare **"Alright, alright"

"What do you mean Natsu is rubbing off on me?"

"You literally jumped without thinking, well I guess this case you were thrown."

Lucy laughed nervously, "I guess your right, but what was I supposed to do? Let them fall? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

"Still couldn't you have just caught them with the wool?"

"I have to be close to open a gate, and I couldn't just send my spirit flying and not myself."

"Fair enough."

He watched as Lucy brought out a magic pen and looked around before touching it to what seemed to be empty space, the area around her lit up in purple writing, "Good still activated."

Slightly put off, "Of course it is, Freed does excellent work."

"I know that! I just…" She looked nervous

"Better to be safe than sorry?"

"Exactly, now I just have to check the ledge." They moved through the groups of people as the smiled and waved their greetings.

A few people called out to Lucy as she passed,

"Hey Lucy you made it."

"Good to see you again Lucy."

"Lucy dear you have to come into the shop soon."

The spiky haired man watched as people smiled at her and she back, greeting them and promising to go into some lady's shop soon. Many eyes seemed to travel to Laxus, he didn't mind he was used to people looking at him but this was different. Normally people just stare at him in awe, or in slight fear. But as he walked closely behind Lucy he was getting a variety of looks, most he had never seen before: respect, delight, and his favorite, envy. Seeing a number of men looking at him that way when he was with Blondie mad him strangely happy as he moved closer to her, _'Damn right she's with me.'_

They had made there way to the ledge and she was busy inspecting the runes with the magic pen, a portion of the wall lighting up as she did so. "Perfect, his work is truly flawless."

Laxus smiled proudly at the complement, he knew what Freed was capable of and he was glad that others appreciated his work. " So Blondie, I have a question."

She made a slight "Hmmm" in acknowledgment

"How did you get Freed up here?"

"Well after the incident I knew I needed to put something in place but couldn't think of what. Just my luck that Freed had wanted to talk to me about…. Something… and I realized that since he would be up here anyways it was worth a shot to ask. I offered up my spot for the night in exchange for his help, and I suppose things went well and being pleased he did the extra work at the edge of the clearing."

"Okay… that spurs up more questions, why would he be up here anyways and what was the something you talked about." Laxus could hold back the small amount of jealousy he held against his friend for being up here with Lucy.

"That is privileged information. But thanks to him, no one has gotten hurt and now I don't have to be on edge the whole night especially when people get to close to the wall."

"He is on my team, I think I count as privileged."

"Nope. Not in these matters. They are personal as his teammate, you should respect his privacy most."

"You're one to talk. Your teammates are about as nosy as they get."

"It's different."

"How so?"

"They may break into my house and go through my stuff, even sneak into my bed. Which can be annoying, but honestly I don't mind. I would never tell them but I like when they visit, having them there puts me at ease, and it is just their very dysfunctional way of showing they care. That being said they know when to leave me alone, especially if I am working through something, they trust that I will talk to them when I am ready. That is probably why they left, they know something more is up and they want to help, but know I need space. I guess it hurts them to see me this way, they know me too well. But I don't think anything can help this time." Lucy looked on the verge of tears looking up at the darkening sky. The sun had just about set, rays of purple and blue had started to appear.

"I thought the whole point of me being here was to help."

She looked over at him confused then it dawned on her, she had said a lot more than she wanted, "Sorry, you coming does really help, it means a lot to Plue and the rest of my spirits. It means a lot to me too, so thank you Laxus. I was just rambling on." Lucy looked at him with a genuine smile, but he had seen a small flash of guilt cross her face moments before.

"Is there something your not telling me Blondie?"

"I told you that I can't tell you about Freed… come on let's go up to my spot." She smiled and grabbed his hand trying to pull him along, desperate to walk away from the conversation.

Laxus was having none of it and did not budge; he squeezed her hand pulling here to a stop. "You're hiding something Blondie."

She turned looking him straight in the eye with a stern expression, "Look everyone has their secrets, their own feelings of guilt. You included. Things they do **not** want to talk about." Lucy tugged her hand away.

Taking a few seconds to consider what she said she sighed, "You are right." Laxus felt bad, clearly he had upset her again, "I am sorry, I should not have pried."

She released her anger, "It's alright, you were just concerned. I didn't mean to bring it up it just slipped out. Please don't mention this conversation to anyone."

He stepped up to her and wrapped her in a hug, "I won't but if you ever do decide to talk just know that you have people that care about you that are willing to listen, myself included."

Lucy tensed up for a moment before she relaxes into his hug wrapping her arms around the large man, "Thank you Laxus."

He held her tighter, taking in her scent and the mental note of how she felt against him, "No problem Blondie. Come on lets go to your spot, people are staring at us."

Lucy pulled back with a slight blush, not wanting to show the man her face she nodded focusing on his chest that her face was previously buried in. Unbeknownst to her the tall mage could easily see her face and inwardly smiled.

The mages made their way through the groups of people, being stopped every so often by children and adults saying pleasantries. Lucy was oblivious to the looks of longing and lust the men gave her as she passed, Laxus was growing irritated that they didn't stop when he glared at them.

Once out of the clearing and walking back up the slope the lightning mage looked at the smiling celestial mage, "You really don't notice it do you?"

Perplexed she asks, "Notice what?"

"The looks you get when you are walking around."

Shocked she started examining her body, "Why do I have something on me?" She had started spinning around looking like a dog chasing its tail.

He laughed, "You don't have anything on you, but a lot of guys probably wish that _they_ could be on you."

"O-oh… no I didn't notice." Lucy had a pink blush forming on her cheeks, "You're probably used to that kind of attention."

"What do you mean?"

"You always have women fawning all over you."

"Sometimes. It can pretty annoying, you can probably relate with all the guys coming up and hitting on you." The taller mage looked down to see the shorter clasping her hands together. He could feel how awkward she felt.

She looked to the side, "No actually I can't, and guys don't really come up to me. And when I try to use my looks on missions it usually backfires… embarrassingly... Much to that stupid cat's pleasure." The last part was laced with annoyance; she didn't intend that last part to be heard.

Laxus stopped for a moment in slight shock before taking longer strides to fall back into step beside her. "I find that hard to believe Blondie, you are too damn attractive to not have people hitting on you all the time."

"I know…I guess being to cute scares guys away." Lucy looked wistfully to the side while placing a hand under her chin.

"Well it would take a lot more to scare me away."

"Oh? And what scares the great Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail?"

"That is privileged information Blondie."

Lucy laughed and Laxus smiled, they were enjoying each other's company and felt very at ease with one another. They continued walking in a comfortable silence up the later portion of the slope.

Lucy paled slightly and Laxus looked at her, silently asking what was wrong, his only response was her inclining her head toward the top of the slope saying, "The professor."


	9. Chapter 8

I know is has been a long time since I posted, but I could not decide how I wanted this chapter to go. But alas I have finally decided, at least for now. But never fear, I know where I want the story to go from here and will be posting much more regularly again. Enjoy my lovelies!

I Do not own Fairy Tail!

Laxus followed her head movement and saw a man walking out of the trees heading to the slope, the only defining feature the lightning mage could make out was the man's youth. "_That's_ the professor? He looks barely older than me, how can he be a professor?"

In a strange mixture of annoyance and admiration Lucy explained, "Well he is actually 31. The Professor is without a doubt a brilliant man. He has accomplished a lot despite his age, earning his PhD when he was only 26, which is incredibly hard, and then went on to travel the continent researching and studying at world renown locations. After the previous professor retired two years ago, he was offered the position and agreed if he would be able to continue his research using their facilities, and well a large salary of course." She had rushed through the Professor's impressive résumé, so as not to be over heard by the man they were discussing.

"How do you know all of this?"

Lucy looked very anxious for a moment before seemingly decided on a response, "That is privileged information."

The Professor, who was now in plain view, was flipping through a leather bound notebook completely unaware of the two mages he was about to cross paths with.

Laxus decided to use this time to study the man, and it quickly became clear that the Professor took great pride in his appearance. He had a slender, but muscular build, similar to that of Grey and Natsu, but taller, only a little shorter than Laxus. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with a silver tie, a black vest, and a black long coat on top. On bottom he wore fitted black pants and black leather shoes. He had combed black hair and a clean shave. The Professor was attractive, easily passing most women's standards, and even Laxus could see that.

The slayer was too absorbed in judging the man in front of him to notice the growing irritation of the woman next to him. Finally, the man looked up with silver eyes that matched his tie. The Professor had immediately focused on Lucy, completely dismissing Laxus all together.

"Lucy my dear, just the person I was hoping to run into this evening." A handsome smile crossed the Professor's face but his eyes traveled over Lucy's figure. Laxus noticed a glint of lust in them as he did so, adding to Laxus's own steadily growing irritation.

"Hello Professor, what a surprise it is to see you. I thought you would choose to view the shower from the facilities at the University." Not wanting her distaste for the man show in front of Laxus, Lucy decided to use the long abandoned etiquette and speech she was taught as an heiress.

She didn't like to use her teachings of being a 'proper' lady because it was void of emotions. It conveyed an air of superiority and class and she hated how it belittled those who were not used to conversing with high society. In all the ways she hated learning them, she was glad to be well versed in proper mannerisms. Lucy simply chose not to use her teachings regularly. But the ignorant jerk in front of her uses it and she would not stand _him_ talking down to _her_.

"Lucy, there is no need for you to address me in my formal title. We have spent…" The Professor looked over at the annoyed slayer then back to Lucy with a coy smile, "intimate time together."

Laxus couldn't decide to be shocked or angry, _'Just how __**intimate**__ is he talking?'_

Lucy had to forcibly prevent herself from rolling her eyes, "If I remember correctly we shared one dinner, which was _seven_ _years_ ago for you Zachary."

Laxus had decided on both, _'they went out? Sure it was before Tenrou and only once, but this shithead still went on a date with Blondie.'_ He set a fierce glare on the Professor.

"Aw but one evening with you has plagued my dreams to this day. Time has indeed affected me, but you are just as beautiful as I remember." Zachary picked up Lucy's hand lightly.

Laxus had barely contained an animalistic growl, when he stopped. _'Why am I getting so worked up about this guy anyway?'_

"That," The young blonde retorted snatching her hand back, "is because I have not aged."

The Professor chuckled, dismissing Lucy's annoyed tone, "Yes so it seems."

The ex-heiress longed to be away from the man, gritting her teeth, "If that will be all Professor, we will be on our way." With that said, she moved to walk away.

Much to her annoyance, it seems that she would not be free of Zachary any time soon because she felt his hand once again enveloping hers. This time both blondes had to stifle a growl.

"Actually I had hoped to discuss some matters with you. So if you would allow me, I will gladly escort you tonight." Zachary looked away from Lucy to take in Laxus. After a quick once over he turned back to Lucy looking unimpressed, "I believe I would be much better company than this brute."

Taken aback, Lucy answered defiantly, "I will have you know that this 'brute' has made for excellent company. Regardless of that fact, I find your presence…" she was struggling for a word that would be polite while dismissive, _'Oh screw it! _" Well simply I find you infuriating."

Laxus was angry at first, but after hearing Lucy a cocky smirk appeared on his face, _'I make excellent company.'_

Now it was Zachary's turn to look taken aback, "Lucy don't you think it is about time you listen to reason."

"You are the one that can not listen to reason! I told you I am not interested in your proposal." Lucy's anger was quickly rising, while her patience was dwindling.

Laxus's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, _'What proposal?'_

"I do not see what the problem is. This opportunity could help further my research on the stars; you could even assist me if you would like. Just think of how much closer to the stars it would bring us."

An evil aura had started to form around Lucy and although Laxus was peeved about being completely ignored, he was internal very happy he was no longer on the receiving end of her wrath. _'I wonder how this fucker managed to pissed her off worse than I did.' _

Lucy tried to calm the pulsing anger inside of her, "Zachary… I know a sadistic moron like you has a hard time understanding things at times. But I will not tell you again, my celestial spirits are my friends, they are not a **damn science experiment!"**

Laxus stood with his hands in his pockets and let out a low whistle, _'Yep, that would do it.'_

Zachary looked at Lucy in disbelief, "Do not talk to me like I am some mere novice. You are the one being ridiculous, it is not like I would be killing them. Celestial spirits can not die."

Looking him dead on she responded, "Compared to me Zachary you are. You will never catch up to me if you continue thinking like this." Lucy sighed; she knew a pointless argument when she saw one. Flashes of the daily ones between Grey and Natsu appeared in her mind, "A whole new world would open up in front of you if you let it Zachary, it would be sad if you wasted another seven years searching for what is right above you."

Zachary had become very frustrated, "How dare you! I did not waste anything; I spent the past seven years of hard work getting to where I am today. An unexploited heiress like you needs to learn her place, and it is not with uncivilized oafs like him."

When the words left his mouth Laxus snapped, he had enough with the pompous jerk, "I do believe that it is you sir that is playing the part of the oaf. And if you continue to talk to Lucy that way I would be happy to show you uncivilized behavior."

Silently Laxus was thanking the heavens for his grandfather's insistence on etiquette lessons.

The air around started to crackle with electricity; unfortunately Zachary did not notice it was because of the man in front of him. He wrongfully saw no reason to be afraid of the man in front of him. Glancing between the two before deciding his answer he locked eyes with Lucy, "Lucy, you should really consider my offer as it will be the best one you will receive. Your spirits would be able to provide so much new information and I am sure there are a number of things I can teach you." The look of lust Laxus saw earlier made its way back onto Zachary's face, "Especially when it comes to matters in the bedroom. But…" Shifting his gaze to Laxus, "you would need to stop wasting your time with men like him."

Before Laxus could pummel the guy Lucy stepped forward and shouted, "Laxus is not a waste of time!"

The tall blonde looked at the smaller one, he was stunned. _'Is she really defending me?'_

"And as for your 'offer'…" Lucy looked at the Professor with disgust, "No way in Hell."

Laxus could not help but let out a snort, earning him a glare from Zachary. The silver-eyed man let an amused look wash over his face, "Miss Heartfillia, I believe that in time your mind will change. As for you," He turned changing his expression to one of belittlement "Mr…"

Laxus raised his eyebrow, _'I gotta hand it to the annoying shit, he has some guts talking to me like this.' _Crossing his arms over his large chest he responded in a cold tone, "Dreyar"

Contrary to the past few minutes the Professor is not a stupid man, he quickly put together who the man in front of him was. _'__**This **__guy is the lightening dragon slayer? Why would Lucy be here with a guy like him?' _To hide his jealousy Zachary cleared his throat. Choosing his words carefully he continued, "Right Mr. Dreyar, as you are probably aware that someone of Lucy's status, even former, is very high. I do not know how long someone like you will be able to keep her interest."

Laxus however noticed the suppressed reaction and decided to put great use to it, _'This could fun.' _He threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder and pulled her close, "I have been told I am _very_ entertaining. I am sure I can find a way to please Lucy's needs. Now if you excuse us, we would like to get back to our date."

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her head, but managed to covered her initially shock with a cough. _'What is he up to? Did he just say date?'_

Laxus wanted to have a little fun with the jerk, and hoped Lucy would not counter what he said. Or at least be too embarrassed to say anything to ruin his game. What he never expected though was for her to play along.

Lucy moved so that she was tucked up to his side with her chest pressed against his side, and intertwined her right hand with the one he had wrapped around her shoulder, "Yes please excuse us. We are going up to enjoy the rest of our evening." She looked up, smiled, and winked at the man next to her. Laxus was stunned but all he allowed on his face was a cocky smirk directed towards the Professor.

Zachary was speechless, he just at there gaping at the two. After a few moments he gathered himself and cleared his throat, "Alright, Lucy I hope the next time we speak will be a little more pleasant… and private."

The last part was barely audible, but with hypersensitive hearing Laxus was able to catch it. Unable to hold his frustration with the man any longer, Laxus growled out, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Laxus's statement earned a confused look from said female; she had not heard what had spurred his reaction. However her silent question went unanswered by the slayer.

"Good evening Professor." Laxus pulled on Lucy turning her so they could continue up the slope. Leaving the very irritated and disappointed man behind them.

Once they were a safe distance away Lucy could not hold back any longer, "Ugh that man is… is…"

"A dick? A Bastard? A shit-head? Take your pick Blondie."

"All of the above. God I can not stand him!"

"Gotta agree with you there."

"But did you see his face at the end though? It was priceless!" Lucy laughed.

"Ya, It sure felt nice knocking that high-class ass's ego down a few notches." Laxus smirked.

Looking up Lucy asked, "Hey Laxus?" He looked down at her to show he was listening, "I gotta ask, why _did _you say this was a date?"

Laxus's expression was unreadable, seemingly calm to anyone out side of his head, _'Shit, does anything get past this girl.' _"It fit the moment, besides it is not really far off from what we are doing."

Lucy scoffed, "This is not a date, this is your punishment."

Laxus turned his head to hide to slight disappointed look he was wearing.

His female companion turned her head to the opposite side before continuing, "Besides who ever heard of getting a date by force, that would be ridiculous." Lucy sighed and mumbled, "And pathetic."

With his pride repaired momentarily, at the expense of Lucy's, he looked down and asked, "It would not be so weird would it? You and me on a date?"

"Of course it would be weird. Men like you do not date women like me."

He stopped and scowled at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" He had not meant the question to come out hostile, but it did and the woman took notice.

Instead of cowering though, she softened her eyes and explained herself, "I did not mean for that to be rude, I am sorry. What I mean is that you are used to girls with… experience. Experience that I do not have, so why would you waste your time with me."

"You are right about one thing, I am used to girls like that. But those are _girls, _if I was to date someone she would have to be a woman. Lucy you are far from a waste of time, you are a woman unlike any other I have ever met."

Lucy blushed at his words and could not for the life of her make any of her thoughts audible, so she instead decided to wrap her arms around the man in front of her.

The lightening mage blinked, he did not think before he spoke to her, the words just flowed off of his tongue. Looking down and the blonde head currently buried into his chest he blushed slightly.

After a few moments he coughed to clear his mind, "Blondie we still have to get to this famous spot of yours."

She forgot her pervious embarrassment and replaced it with excitement. "Oh we are almost there, okay Laxus close your eyes I want it to be a surprise."

"If I close them how am I supposed to see where I am going?" His voice was sarcastic as he eyed the bubbly blonde.

"Don't worry I will guide you the rest of the way. I'll tell you when to open them." She reached for his and he let her take it but looked at her quizzically. She smiled up at his expression, "Come on don't you trust me?"

When no movement was made, Lucy managed a fake pout at the man.

Laxus was astonished _she _was asking for _his _trust. Breaking out of his trance he smiled down at the pouting girl, "Alright I trust you, just don't run me into anything."

He closed his eyes and let the woman in front of him lead him. "Don't worry Sparky, the only real danger is falling off the edge."

The spiky haired mage could only laugh, "What if I do? Will you catch me?"

"I'll try but you're kinda heavy." She joked

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yes you are, you're huge and every inch of you is covered in muscle."

He laughed again, _'Blondie you would have no trouble lifting a certain muscle of mine.'_ "So you'd let me fall? That is not very reassuring."

Even with his eyes closed he felt her eyes roll, "Of course not baka, if I couldn't catch you I would fall with you."

Laxus froze and opened his eyes to study the woman in front of him, "You would do that?"

"Well… ya." Lucy turned to look at the man, "Hey no peeking! We are almost there."

Said man smiled, "Alright, alright. No peeking I promise." To show his compliance he covered his eyes with his free hand.

They walked for a little while longer before he felt her stop.

Lucy breathed, "We're here Sparky."

His eyebrows furrowed in irritation "You know I might just have to shock you if you keep calling me that."

"Well then I would just have to start calling you Sir Shocks-a-lot." She playfully mused.

"Sparky is fine."

"Come on I can't take it anymore open your eyes!"

He opened them to look at the girl, "Getting a little excited there Blondie?"

Laxus smiled, Lucy wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. She was looking out onto the water and stars. He knew she would ask what he thought so he decided to be prepared this time.

The raised portion they were standing on was about 10 feet across and gave the perfect angle so that the walkway they were on earlier could not be seen. To his right there was an elm tree that had the basket from earlier under it. A few feet in front of him was the edge, where his companion was now dangling her feet. He noticed that the grass up here was thicker and longer than below, which probably made it more comfortable to sit on. Looking out past Lucy, he realized she was right, below was nothing compared to this. From where he was standing the lake looked more like a smooth ocean that had mountains on each side. But instead of soft waves and ripples the lake looked like glass. No glass wasn't right; it was a mirror, reflecting mountains and sky above. He was seeing double and in the best possible way.

"Lucy… this is…"

"I know right! Sometimes I come up here alone I sit in the tree, it helps me think and clear my head. Up here I can breathe and tell myself everything is okay."

He smiled lightly and moved to sit on the edge next to the girl, "You are kinda amazing Blondie."

Lucy blushed, "Thank you, but what did I do?"

Now it was his turn to look at her like she was stupid, "You were pissed at me this morning, but now you act like all is forgiven and share this spot with me."

The spirit mage's expression turned stern, "It is not my forgiveness you need, it is Plue's." Laxus had involuntarily started sweating out of fear; that he obviously didn't feel.

_'Am I really scared of Blondie?' _Silently gulping down his nerves he faced her, "Understood, what can I do to make him forgive me." _'Guess so...'_

Anyone expect the Professor to be a major jerk? Let me know what you guys think! Your comments are really helpful and give me new ideas all the time.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail

I do not know if this story is going to slow for you all, or what you think. Hopefully I can get the story to progress a little faster, I know some are looking for a lemon, and no worries it is coming.

Taking his show of fear as a sign of compliance Lucy smiled, "That is easy, you just have to apologize and get him to like you."

"By bribing him with candy?" Laxus joked

"No the candy was a reward of sorts for taking on this important mission."

"This is an important mission?"

"Well ya. I want to change people's opinions on celestial mages, and I need to prove to my spirits that even bakas like you can learn to respect them." Lucy reached up and flicked the man's forehead and smiled, "Just show him respect and he will forgive you."

Laxus glared at the woman's fingers, "Alright I can do that, so when are you going to call him out? Speaking of which where are your keys?"

Lucy grew slightly nervous, "I only brought Plue's key with me, and I will call him out in a few minutes."

Laxus raised an eyebrow to the girl, "Why did you only bring his key? What if something happens and you need your keys?"

"I'll be fine because you are here to protect me, you're one of the strongest mages I know."

Laxus gave a cocky smile to the blonde, and just realizing what she said Lucy turned her face in an attempt to hide her blush. She realized her attempt had failed when she heard the man laughing. _'Did I really have to add to that jerk's already enormous ego?'_ A pout formed on her face, she did not like being the brunt of his amusement.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Blondie of course I would protect you." Laxus joked adding to Lucy's embarrassment. Seeing this and feeling bad he softened his gaze, "I am surprised that you would trust me so easily."

The spirit mage looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I trust you?"

Now it was Laxus's turn to be embarrassed, "Well after everything that happened, today and otherwise, I would think-"

"Don't be stupid." Lucy cut him off not wanting to hear anymore, "Sure you upset me and I was hurt, but I never lost trust in you." She stood up and held out her hand to help the male, "Now come on it is almost time, and the hot coco I made will not stay hot forever. I will call out Plue and you can get started."

Laxus smiled and grabbed her hand, although he used his own strength to pull himself up right, "Really Blondie? Hot coco?"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, "What do you have against hot coco?"

He chuckled, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Over by the tree Lucy grabbed the basket and pulled out the blanket and laid it out so that the tree branches would not block their view if they were to lie down. She then set the basket on the blanket and sat down beside it, pulling out the hot chocolate and pouring herself and Laxus a cup. When she thought Laxus was not looking, she reached into her bra and pulled out Plue's key. Laxus smirked to himself and settled down beside the girl on the opposite side of the basket.

Lucy looked over at the man, "Are you ready?"

She received a small nod in recognition, "Alright just remember to apologize and be nice."

Again he nodded, "Plue!"

A puff of smoke appeared on the far side of Lucy away from Laxus. The small spirit was hiding behind his master. He was shaking nervously but was peaking over at the man who had his eyebrow raised at the spirits' antics.

Plue looked up at Lucy, "Puun pun."

She smiled, "Yes I am sure it is okay, come on Laxus has something he wants to say to you but he can't if you are hiding behind my legs."

Glancing at the man then back at Lucy for more reassurance, Plue moved so he was standing in the middle, between Lucy and Laxus.

Now it was Laxus's turn to glance at Lucy, he was not sure as to what he was supposed to do, he was not used to apologizing. In fact he tried to avoid it at all costs, it was too mushy in his opinion. Catching her gaze she looked at him expectantly and he inwardly sighed, _'Why the Hell am I even doing this?'_ He turned his body so he was fully facing the spirit in front of him and took a deep breath. "Listen, it is Plue right?"

Plue looked up and locked eyes with Laxus, and nodded, "Pun."

"Alright Plue, I am sorry about this morning. I did not mean to scare you, and I said some things that I realize now I should not have. Do you think we can start over?"

Plue looked over at his master and she gave him a reassuring smile, then back at Laxus giving him a very uncertain once over, then once again back to Lucy. "Punn pun?"

"It is up to you Plue, but just so you know…" Lucy looked over at Laxus and winked, "Laxus is the one that bought the candy, he even managed to get it from our favorite shop?"

Laxus saw the little spirits eyes sparkle at the mention of the candy and clued in on Lucy's angle, "She is right, I even got some extra lollipops for you to take back. How about you have some and think it over?"

Plue's eye went wide and his mouth started to water, after a few moments he managed to snap out of his candy wonderland. Plue stood up straight and declared, "Punnn pun!"

Confused, Laxus looked to Lucy and found her giggling. "He said 'Candy first, then we will talk.'"

"I can live with that." Laxus smirked and looked back down at the little dog spirit and put on a serious expression, "Plue what candy would you like to have first?" Laxus took out the bag of candy and opened it up so Plue could see.

Putting a paw under his chin in contemplation he scanned over his options and decided on one. Plue reach in and grabbed a large flat circular lollipop that was a bright blue color. After unwrapping the sucker he opened his mouth wide, much to Laxus's surprise the little guy managed to fit the whole thing in his mouth.

Lucy smiled and laughed at the exchange. Plue looked up at the sky and moved to sit in Lucy's lap. Once he was settled, using the blonde's breasts as pillows he pointed at the sky and looked quizzically up at her face.

"It does not start for another 10 minutes or so, I thought we could take this time to talk with Laxus. Are you okay with that?"

Plue simply nodded and looked over at said man expectantly.

Laxus could not help but feel a bit jealous of the spirits position, but masked it by looking up at the sky. "So Plue, why don't you tell me about some of your adventures? I am sure Salamander has gotten you into some crazy situations."

Lucy scoffed, _'That is putting it lightly.'_

Plue excitedly jumped out of Lucy's lap and pulled out his sucker. He started to wave his arms and talking in 'Puuns.' Laxus stifled a laugh and did his best to figure out what the spirit was saying. Seeing the man's confusion Plue stopped and looked to Lucy asking her a question.

"He probably has that look on his face because he can't understand you like Natsu can."

Plue looked down sadly, he promised Lucy he would do his best to talk with Laxus tonight, but the guy cannot even understand him!

Laxus saw the gloomy look on the spirits face and decided to help, "What Blondie meant to say is that I do not understand you _yet_. Maybe in the future you and I will be able to have a conversation, but for now we can make it a guessing game and Blondie can translate when need be."

At that Plue brightened up immediately and nodded animatedly at the dragon slayer. He looked up at his surprised master and said, "Puun pun."

"Okay I promise." Lucy giggled and looked over at Laxus, "He said for me to only help when asked, reminding me that it is his mission."

"Well you can't argue with that." Laxus smiled and turned to give his full attention to the dog spirit.

Lucy could not help but stare at the two in front of her. Plue was putting on an elaborate performance, and Laxus was fully committed into guessing as to what Plue was telling him. Plue had decided to tell Laxus about the S-class mission Natsu and Happy had stolen and convinced her to go on. He used his lollipop stick, seeing as he had finished it, as emphasis on certain points. They ended up needing her to translate a lot more than originally thought which caused the story to be a bit slow going, but progress was made between the two. Lucy smiled to herself; she was really beginning to like this side of Laxus, _'Maybe he isn't as much of jerk as I thought_.'

After he finished, Plue bowed to the applause of the two blondes, he was tired from his performance and decided another sweet was in order. He went over to the bag that held the candy and grabbed a paw full of little chocolates, then settled back into Lucy's lap.

The celestial mage smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked up at the sky, "Oh look it is starting!"

The other two present looked up and saw a four flashes of light shooting across the sky. Then only the stars could be seen, Laxus looked at the two to his left perplexed and admittedly a little dejected, "Really that's it?"

Lucy glanced over at him and rolled her eyes, deciding that he did not even need an answer. Instead she laid down with Plue laying on her stomach still using her breast as pillows, she had one arm under her head as her own pillow, and the other holding the spirit.

Seeing both completely ignoring his question he huffed and laid down putting his hands behind his head. While scowling, he closed his eyes, _'I don't know what I was expecting but I thought there would be more. Can't believe she was all excited for just four little lights.' _He sighed and opened his eyes, settling on glaring at the night sky. A few moments passed and he almost missed the flash of another light, _'Fine, five lights.'_

Just as that thought passed through his mind, he watched as more lights raced across the sky. Soon he was staring in awe as hundreds of lights raced down from the sky before disappearing out of sight. All of them were fast, but some were brighter and last longer. If he did not know better he would think that the stars he saw earlier were raining down to Earth from the heavens. Out of the corned of his eye he saw Lucy sit up and point out something to her spirit, he decided to sit up and follow her finger. His eyes widened as he looked out at the lake, it was a perfect reflection of what was happening above them. Looking out to the horizon where the water touched the sky, the original and reflected lights would meet only to disappear. It took him a moment that each time they collided he was holding his breath waiting for an explosion that never came.

The group watched in silence as the heavens rained down on them, every once in awhile the two blondes would sneak glances at one another, each without the other knowing.

I have decided to post again later tonight, but let me know what you think of Plue and Laxus finally interacting and just in general. Thanx!


	11. Chapter 10

I know it is later than I first said, and I am sorry. However it is still within a 24 hour period! Anyways here you all go!

I love and appreciate the review by the way!

Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail

The number of falling stars had dwindled down, only a handful of lights fell every few minutes. Lucy sighed and hugged Plue closer to her, "They kind of remind me of that time with Loke, remember Plue?"

The spirit nodded sadly, "Pun…"

"It was close but luckily everything worked out in the end. I could not imagine never…" Lucy's voice hitched and tears began to form in her eyes.

Feeling her distress Plue sat up and looked at his blonde master, "Pun pun?"

Lucy stopped her tears and reached over to the candy, grabing two of the lollipops and shaking her head, "Never mind. Thank you Plue for accompanying me tonight, you can go back now. I know it is late and you must be tired."

"Pun!" He cried and hugged the girl as tight as he could

Mustering up her strength she smiled brightly, unable to look the spirit in the eye, "Don't worry, you did a wonderful job on your mission. Here, I think you should take these back as your reward."

Plue gazed at his mage for a moment before tenderly taking the lollipops. He knew she was upset yet he could not comfort her. But he also knew that him just being there would make her feel worse. He remembered how long it took for Lucy to summon him again after everything and didn't want to risk setting her back. So he reluctantly nodded and was about to head back before he remembered there was still one thing he could do. Letting go of Lucy and turning to the very confused lightening slayer he got up and stood as tall as he could. "Pun pun." He said firmly while sticking out his paw.

Laxus cocked an eyebrow at Lucy who was watching the interaction, "He apparently agreed to start over with because he just introduced himself."

His lips twitched at the corners, "Alright then. Nice to meet you Plue, my name is Laxus." He reached his hand and shook the paw that was offered him.

Plue nodded his head once more to Laxus before looking back to Lucy, "Punn, pun"

Lucy smiled brightly once more, "Thank you, can let everyone know we are going on a mission tomorrow?"

Happy to see she was smiling again, he did a military salute before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Lucy giggled at his antics before sighing to herself and laid back down to look at the night sky.

Laxus watched the blonde curiously, he was debating on whether or not to ask about what he had just witnessed and heard.

A few minutes passed in silence between the two before Lucy looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You know that you can leave now, you did what was asked."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" She wanted to be alone right now and therefore mildly annoyed with his presence.

"Cuz' I want to be, besides you are going to have to talk about what just happened sooner or later."

"No I do not, it is none of your business."

"Yes you do and yes it is, I deserve an explanation for why you started crying."

"I did not!"

Now Laxus was getting midly annoyed, _'Just what the fuck is going on with her?' _"Yes you did, I smelled your tears. Just like I can smell them now!"

Lucy used the back of her sleeve to dab at the tears that had resurfaced in her eyes, before getting up and moved to the cliff's edge, mumbling about "stupid nosy dragon slayers and their stupid noses."

Laxus sighed as we watched the girl move to the ledge, _'Way to go idiot, you made her cry again.' _He got up and grabbed the bag with the candy, _'Well it worked on her spirit, might as well try it with her too.' _ Laxus made his way and sat next to Lucy on the ledge and held out the bag of candy, "Here."

Lucy looked at the bag, then at the man and rolled her eyes and grabbed some of the Magic Rocks, "You can't keep using candy to say you are sorry."

Laxus smirked and grabbed some candy for himself before setting the bag aside, "Apparently I can."

After a moment of silence he looked over at the woman next to him, _'I'll let it be for now' _and threw a few of the candies in his mouth, "You were right Blondie."

Lucy let out an exaggerated sigh, "About what Sparky?"

"About these Magic Rocks, they really are the best."

Lucy beamed, "I know! Have you tried the chocolates yet? They are pretty good too." Instantly the gloomy atmosphere that had unknowing enveloped the two was lifted as the two began mindlessly chatting about the candy. They watched people pass below as their conversation changed from candy to random questions about the other. After another 30 or so minutes had passed there were only a few groups left, one being the large pot luck group at the tables. Lucy was enjoying herself again, laughing at some of Laxus's stories, and he at hers. Separately, the two were happily surprised to realize that their preconceived notions about the other were not correct.

A moment of silence passed between the two, causing Laxus to look over at his companion and watch her as she seemed to mentally debate something. Her eyes lit up in show of her decision and she glanced over at him, "Hey Laxus?" said man cocked an eyebrow in answer when she met his gaze. Lucy hesitated once more then before scooting herself a full arm's length away from him and covered her mouth as she continued, "What does lightening taste like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a lightning dragon slayer, that means you can eat lightning right?" she responded slightly muffled behind her hand.

"Well ya… Why are you covering your mouth?"

Lucy sighed and put her hand down, "Well you see... When I asked Wendy about her element she explained it beautifully, so I decided to ask Natsu and Gajeel. They both responded the same way, and I don't know if it is just them or a male thing, but I do not want to take any more chances."

"And how did they describe it?"

Lucy scoffed, "They didn't explain anything; when I asked Gajeel, he shoved some of the iron he was eating at time into my mouth. So learning from that I made sure Natsu wasn't eating when I asked. He however decided to just stick his _hand_ down my throat while it was on fire. Gajeel chipped a couple of my teeth and Natsu… ugh I couldn't taste anything for a week, even after Wendy worked her magic."

Laxus started laughing, "That's hilarious!" before long he was laughing so hard he was having a hard time breathing. After thinking about it Lucy laughed too, it is a pretty funny story.

They laughed a little while longer, before finally calming down to a silent giggles. Lucy looked up at the man with a smile still on her face, "You know, I do not think I have ever heard you laugh that much before Laxus."

He met her eyes with a smirk, "Probably because I have not laughed like that since I was a kid."

"Well you should do it more often. I like your laugh, even if it is at my expense, it's nice." Lucy stated with a smile.

"Thanks Blondie."

"No problem." Lucy decided to go back over to the blanket and see if there was any more hot chocolate left. Laxus thought she was getting up to leave and followed, but after she found the container to be empty she laid down on the blanket.

Now confused Laxus looked down at her laying form, he couldn't help apprectiate the view he was getting. Soon images of her laying in his bed with far less clothing flowed into his mind. He shook his head to clear the pleasant by inappropriate thoughts, _'now is not the time'_, "What are you doing Blondie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were getting up to leave."

"Oh no I am going to stay out here a little while longer, but you are right it is getting late and not to mention cold."

"Then why are you staying out here?"

"I just want to enjoy the view a little longer."

He almost missed Lucy's quick glance over to the side that had the clearing where the remaining groups were. Before she looked back to him, he smirked "Sure… alright Blondie." Laxus took off his coat and threw it on top of Lucy like a blanket and lay down next to her.

Lucy shifted so was facing Laxus under the coat, "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view a little longer, and you said you were getting cold."

"What about you?"

"I'll manage." He put his hands behind his head and faced the sky. The slayer heard shuffling and felt the wait of his jacket come over him along with Lucy's small form next to his side. Laxus looked down to his side and saw a blushing Lucy staring intently at the sky.

He smiled cockily down at her and saw her eyes slide over to his, "Shut up."

This just caused him to smile bigger, but he moved his left hand in front of his lip and made a motion as if locking it before laying it down to his side to give Lucy a very muscular pillow. Together they watched the sky once more listening to the faint sounds of the people below. Suddenly a thought popped into the spiky haired mage's head, "Do you really want to know?"

Lucy turned he head, "Know what?"

"What lightning tastes like."

"Oh I forgot, tell me."

"Naw, I think I go with the flow and show you."

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the man who had shifted so he was faceing her, "W-what do you-"

Suddenly Laxus's lips were on hers, abruptly answering her question. At first Lucy's body tensed up in response, but seeing as Laxus was not pulling away she relaxed into him and closed her eyes and started to kiss back.

Hopefully I can post again tonight so you can all see just how far this kiss will go! ;)

Thank you again for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Previously... **Suddenly Laxus's lips were on hers, abruptly answering her question. At first Lucy's body tensed up in response, but seeing as Laxus was not pulling away she relaxed into him and closed her eyes and started to kiss back.

Before Lucy realized it, Laxus had moved so his legs were in-between hers. He was holding himself up with his forearms; his left was still under her head while his right was beside her head. The kiss remained soft and although he was now on top of her, he made sure that none of his weight was on her.

Lucy had no idea that the man on top of her could be this gentle, however she could tell that he was holding back. His lips were tentative and his fists were balled, she realized that he was making no move to go any further with her. It was almost like he was waiting her for to decide to either push him away, or pull him close and give him the go ahead. She decided on the later.

Moving her hands from their previous position of his chest, she snaked them under his arms and gripped his shirt and pulled, thus closing the gap between them. She was right, as soon as she made the movement the control that Laxus seemed to have broke loose, along with a growl of satisfaction. Gaining confidence in her decision, Lucy moved her hands to his hair and deepened the kiss.

Laxus had moved his right hand to grip low on Lucy's hip, his thumb ghosting at the hem of her shirt. Feeling no rejection to his hand placement he moved it up and under the shirt and palmed one of Lucy's breasts. She arched her back, trying to press herself into him more. She could feel him smile against her lips before he pulled away only to attack the side of her neck. She is not sure when but the arm that was behind her head was gone and was now moving up and down the outside of her right thigh.

Much to Lucy's displeasure, Laxus's hands and mouth had suddenly stopped exploring her, only for both of them to appear under her back and pull her up to a sitting position. Before she could question why Laxus had pulled her shirt off in one swift motion. As soon as the top was off Laxus was on her again, only this time with more fervor. His mouth attacked hers in a heated display of dominance; while his hands gave much needed attention to Lucy's newly exposed chest.

Laxus broke away and began an agonizingly slow journey down Lucy's neck and collarbone. He could feel her breath shorten as he made his way down and once he was face to face with the black material of Lucy's bra he ran his tongue along the outside of the lacy seem.

Lucy's hands were exploring Laxus's back, feeling the well-defined muscles that were hidden under his shirt.

Laxus hand had slipped under her bra and was now kneading the soft flesh, before pulling the bra down exposing a perk nipple. From there his mouth took over; sucking, nipping, and tonguing the area as if it were candy, which to him it was. A moan escaped Lucy's lips from the new sensation but her lips were aching with need for him again. So she tugged at his hair, tearing his face away from her chest and crashed his lips onto hers. She was humming with pleasure as their tongues danced.

She broke away for air and then quickly started to go to work on his neck. She could feel his smirk without even seeing his face, but she did not care; she needed to taste him, to feel him. It is that need that caused her to undo the buttons of his shirt and slide her dainty hands all over Laxus's bare chest and back.

His skin was soft, but she could feel faint scars and rougher areas, no doubt from the countless battles he had been in. Every imperfection in his skin seemed to turn her on more, and a part of her wanted to add her own mark on his skin. With that mind she used her nails to scratch down the length of his back, she heard Laxus growl in pleasure above her before she felt her hands being pinned above her head.

At first she thought she did something wrong, but then she felt Laxus's lips against her ear and in the raspy voice he breathed, "You shouldn't do that Blondie, otherwise I do not know if I will be able to stop."

After pulling a hand free, she placed it on his chest and used her nails to lightly scratch the length of his torso, earning a hiss from Laxus, stopping once she reached the top of his pants, causing his breathing to hitch. "Who's asking you to stop?"

Laxus paused to enjoy the feel of Lucy teasing the brim of pants, his breathing hitched when her fingers went under the clothing. But before she could reach her prize, he pulled her hand away and pinned it above her, now using both of his hands to hold one of each of her wrists rather forcefully. "You seriously don't know what you are asking for."

"Oh is that so?" She questioned and met his gaze.

He was slightly surprised to find her eyes glazed over and dilated in the same way his probably were at the moment. "Yes. You don't know what you are dealing with Blondie."

Sporting a teasing smile she replied, "Well than Sparky, show me."

Laxus could not decided if he was more turned on or surprised from her response. His hardening member decided for him, and he smirked then rolled his hips against her.

Lucy could not help but gasp; even from underneath his pants she could tell he was impressively large. The thought of all of him inside her had her both scared and excited.

Donning a cocky smile he rolled his hips again, receiving a breathy moan from the mage bellow. "Told ya Blondie"

Lucy's hands were itching to touch him again, and she tried to pull her hands free only to receive a chuckle from her captor, "Na-ah Blondie, you need to keep your hands to yourself. I can't trust that you wont make any brash decisions."

Huffing in annoyance from the lack of control she had on the situation, she decided to do the one thing she could do to bring his body closer. When Laxus rocked his hips, she rolled hers meeting his movement. Laxus groaned out loud before raining in his senses, he took her right wrist and placed it with the other so his dominate hand was holding her devious hands at bay. Then with his now free left hand he pressed on her abdomen, holding her hips down.

"Laxus…" she all but panted, "that's cheating"

"No, it is only fair. Believe me, I would love to strip you bare and take you right here and now, and you are making it really hard to not do just that. But you deserve better than for your first time to be a quickie out here in the open."

Lucy's face lit up in a blush at his abrasiveness, but she still had an undeniable itch to touch him, to feel him. She felt it as soon as she grabbed his hand in the guildhall, the desire to be close to him. So not wanting the attention he was giving her to end, she asked, "Then what _can_ we do right now?"

He gave her a predatory smirk that stirred something deep in her stomach, "Well we can still play if you behave, and I see nothing wrong with a having a little taste." With that he let go of her wrists only to grab a fist full of hair and turn her head to the side; the movement was rough but she did not mind, in fact she liked it.

Once her long neck was vulnerable his mouth descended once more. He found her pulse and sucked, leaving a faint mark. Once more he began to move his hips against her, Lucy could not help but move slightly against him. She felt him begin to pull up and away again, and in a desperate attempt to stop him she dug her nails into his upper back and sucked hard on the exposed portion of his chest. Laxus all but growled as he moved his hips harder against her. His ever-hardening bulge was impossible to ignore and only edged her on further. Lucy pulled her head away to gather air and couldn't help but admire the darkening mark she had newly left on his skin.

Laxus had moved back down and settled his face in Lucy's hair. He breathed in her scent and was almost sent over the edge, "Lucy…" he managed to say between clenched teeth, "I thought I- 'tsss" His voice fell short once he felt Lucy sucking on his neck just below his jawline, he never knew how sensitive that spot was until he felt a warm tongue pressed against it.

"You thought… what?" Lucy whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

Focusing on sending blood to the brain in his skull, rather than his brain in his pants, he managed to push himself off and was now on his knees, but still looming over her, "I thought I told to behave."

"I couldn't let you have all of the fun." She smiled and ran her fingers over the muscles on his stomach and chest.

They stayed like that for a minute, Lucy was focused on tracing the outline of his tattoo and Laxus was focused on watching Lucy's every movement. Suddenly he froze then he jumped off of her, grabbed her shirt and threw it at her. "Put that back on." he demanded. He then began to hastily button his shirt once more.

Lucy suddenly felt hurt and apparently it showed on her face because he quickly explained, "As much as I would love to continue someone is approaching, and fast."

A look of understanding passed over her face, much to his relief, and she quickly put her hands through the sleeves and no sooner had the clothing passed over her head did the two hear a desperate cry.

"MISS LUCY!" 

Alright I know it has been far to long since I updated and I am sorry I did not post when I thought I would, but just so you all know this upcoming week I am available to write to my hearts content and will do so as much as possible. I promise I will do my very best to not go so long between updates again.

I promise my next update will be longer so the story can progress more, but I thought it would only be fair to give you all something to read. I owe you all that much...

Anyways what do you think, all critiques are welcomed. I have never written anything like this before and I know some of you are pressing for more action, but I don't like the idea of them doing it out in the open. I plan for more serious action to come later after I get a feel if I am any good at writing this kind of thing. Thanks guys!


End file.
